The Lost Ones
by kristeh-h
Summary: Sequel to "Return to Naboo," a post-RotJ AU. Anakin (Skywalker) and Luke deal with painful memories while searching for some missing people.
1. Default Chapter

The Lost Ones  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, and I am not making any money from this, etc.  
  
Rating: G or PG  
  
Introduction: Luke and his father, Anakin Skywalker, are my favorite characters in the SW saga, though I like most of the others, too. I particularly enjoy stories where Anakin survives. I have read several very good ones that describe how Anakin could be redeemed, healed, and accepted by his family, but that's where they ended. I was curious about what might happen after that, so I began writing my own stories. This one is a sequel to my first, "Return to Naboo," but it is not really necessary to have read that one before "The Lost Ones." I sum up the main points in the prologue.  
  
To understand this story, the reader needs to know that everything from the movies happened until the end of RotJ, and then, of course, I had Anakin survive after his redemption. He has been healed of his injuries so he no longer needs any special equipment, he has been forgiven by his children and their friends, and accepted back into society. I have had the Rebel Alliance and Empire make peace and form the New Republic. I have imagined Anakin being very instumental as a liasian between the two groups, and that helped everyone to accept him.  
  
Though it may make my stories seem incomplete, I decided not to describe those scenes. My reasoning is that there are other fanfiction stories that show them. I don't believe I could improve on what's already out there, and my purpose is to write about how Anakin's relationships with his family could develop in the weeks and months after RotJ, once the initial reactions were over.  
  
"The Lost Ones" begins approximately four months after RotJ, and one month after the events in "Return to Naboo." Luke and Anakin are about to begin a mission to search for Zel Miret's missing family. They have several adventures on various worlds, but along the way Luke begins to suffer flashbacks from his history with his father. The other characters make cameos at the beginning and end, but this is mainly a Luke/Anakin story. I envision them having a close, loving father/son relationship (though it becomes strained when Luke finds out that he's not quite at peace with some of the traumatic events Anakin/Vader put him through). Because, unfortunately, there are people who like to twist things and imagine the worst, I'm going to say plainly that it is absolutely not incestuous. That is disgusting beyond words to me. However, it is very mushy. I'm never sure how to classify my stories, but I'm calling this one an angst/adventure tale.  
  
I apologize for the long introduction. I did a poor job of summarizing RTN so I guess I'm trying to be very clear on this one. I know I can be quite verbose. I enjoy feedback, and constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. And , of course, you can praise it to the skies if you want. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
The Lost Ones-Prologue  
  
Naboo.  
  
"She's beautiful," Luke breathed in awe as he, his father, and the faithful little droid R2 gazed at the gleaming silver ship Anakin had recently purchased.  
  
"She's almost an exact copy of your mother's Royal Starship," Anakin agreed, "With a few important differences. She's had enough modifications to almost equal the Falcon in speed, though I'm sure Han would dispute that. And I had a weapons system installed. The old Royal ships weren't equipped with any, but I figure it's better to be prepared."  
  
Luke nodded. With the ending of the galactic civil war and the establishment of the New Republic, peace was a reality for most of the galaxy. However, there were still dangerous areas and the Skywalker family in particular might run into enemies. They had learned that lesson all too well just recently.  
  
Arriving on the peaceful planet Naboo a few weeks earlier, they had met a man named Zel Miret, who was actually a former medical researcher, Tablo Colzin. In his past as Darth Vader, Anakin had taken part in the displacement of the Colzin family and in inadvertantly forcing Tablo to develop biological weapons for Palpatine.  
  
Seeking revenge against Anakin, Colzin (or Miret as he was now known) had infected Luke with the deadly bysa virus. Fortunately, he and Anakin had reached an understanding, and in a sudden change of heart, Miret had given them the cure that had saved Luke's life.  
  
Now fully recovered from the ordeal, Luke, along with his father, was going to search for Miret's wife and daughter, Betta and Keren Colzin. Neither of them knew exactly where to begin looking, but they were going to try to find leads in the old Imperial records on Coruscant.  
  
While making plans at their lake retreat, Anakin and Luke had come to realize that they would need their own spacecraft. X-wings were one- seaters, hardly ideal for a potentially long journey, and Han would need the Falcon. Of course, they could always request a shuttle from the New Republic, but they both wanted something with more speed and agility so Anakin had placed the order with Theed's starship factory. Now that the craft was ready, they had come to Theed to begin the mission.  
  
"So what shall we call her?" Anakin asked, wrapping an arm securely around Luke's shoulders. Since returning to the Light four months ago he had been the caring, affectionate father Luke had always dreamed of, and since the close call with the bysa virus, he had been especially demonstrative and protective. It might have been annoying to most young men, but Luke had grown up with a gruff, undemonstrative uncle and he had always craved a parent's love. Now he leaned into his father's one-armed embrace and said softly, "The Naboo Angel."  
  
"That's perfect," Anakin blinked back tears as images of his beautiful, dear wife filled his mind. Padme had been one of many of Palpatine's victims. Her loss was a constant ache in his heart, but he had been blessed with the gift of their wonderful children. Thinking of family reminded him of the task at hand. "Ready to go?"  
  
The three of them ascended the ramp of the newly christened Naboo Angel. The ship's interior was painted in soft, restful colors and consisted of a lounge, several bedrooms, and of course, the cockpit. None of the rooms was large, but they were comfortably furnished. The Angel would make a good home away from home.  
  
Anakin and Luke slid into the pilot's and co-pilot's seats and began the ignition sequence. The Angel rose into the air and slipped through the clouds towards space. Anakin grinned in pure delight. It had been a long time since he had flown a ship like this. He glanced over at Luke to see if his son was sharing his joy, but Luke looked slightly melancholy.  
  
"Something wrong, son?"  
  
Luke turned to him and smiled, "No, not really. I was just wondering when we'd see Naboo again."  
  
"If we're lucky, perhaps it won't be long," Anakin fondly studied his son. "You've really fallen in love with Naboo, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes," Luke agreed softly. It was true. His mother's home world had touched his soul. He wasn't sure exactly why. Naboo was uncommonly beautiful, but it was more than that. In the brief time he'd spent there, Naboo had become his home. Even more than Tatooine where he'd grown up, or Coruscant, where they'd spent most of their time since the decisive battle of Endor. Both of those planets were lovely, too, in their own way, but Tatooine held bad memories and Coruscant was too metropolitan for him to feel completely at home there. He just wasn't a city boy.  
  
Anakin reached over to pat Luke's hand. He reflected once more that Luke was truly his mother's son. He was as gentle, compassionate, and understanding as Padme had been. Both of them had never compromised their values and both of them genuinely cared for other people. And now, Luke had even developed the same loyalty to Naboo that Padme had displayed so often.  
  
"You know, son, you don't have to come with me," he offered a little reluctantly. "It's my burden to reunite the Colzin family, if possible. Not yours. You could stay here and begin training Tera."  
  
Luke looked at him in disbelief. "You know I want to come with you! We're a team, aren't we? Don't you want me to come?"  
  
"Of course," Anakin reached out through their link to reassure Luke of how much he was loved and wanted. "But even more than that, I want you to be happy. You deserve to be."  
  
"I am happy, Father, as long as we're together. So don't say anything else about my not coming, okay?" Luke set the hyperspace coordinates.''  
  
"Okay," Anakin agreed, his heart both lightened and warmed by his son's desire to stay with him.  
  
They watched the starlines as the Naboo Angel shot into hyperspace. They were off to Coruscant. The journey had begun. 


	2. Coruscant

The Lost Ones Part 1  
  
Coruscant.  
  
Leia stood on the landing platform and gazed anxiously at the sky. They should be arriving any minute now. She couldn't wait to see Luke. When they had parted, he had still been recovering from the bysa virus and she wanted to see with her own eyes that he was completely well again. Though she knew their father would not have agreed to their leaving Naboo if Luke were not one hundred percent yet.  
  
She was eager to see her father, too. Now that they were finally able to move beyond the shadows of the past, she was looking forward to becoming closer to him.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be along soon," Lando Calrissian, newly appointed governor of Coruscant, spoke from beside her. "You know with half the spaceport controllers on strike, it's taking a lot longer for traffic to move on and off-planet."  
  
"How are the negotiations coming along?" Leia asked. Lando had taken on a tough job. Under Palpatine's control, Coruscant had become a world where a relatively small group of his lackeys possessed most of the wealth and everyone else barely survived. Now the population expected the New Republic, via Lando, to undo twenty years' worth of damage to the economy overnight. Every day new groups protested and went on strike. Lando's days were filled with meetings with economic advisors, union representatives, and relief-aid committees. His duties had prevented him from vacationing on Naboo, but he had squeezed in a few minutes to welcome Luke and Anakin.  
  
Lando broke into a genuine smile, the first one Leia had seen from him in days. "I think we're close to resolving it. Don't make any announcements, but I'm meeting with their representative tomorrow and we're on the verge of reaching an agreement. By the way, thanks for lending me 3PO. He's been a big help."  
  
"Han will never believe that," Leia remarked. Then she was grinning broadly herself as a gleaming silver ship approached and came to a gentle landing at the end of the platform. "Here they are."  
  
And then Luke and Anakin were among them and they were all laughing and hugging.  
  
"It's good to see you."  
  
"We've missed you."  
  
"Are you all well again?"  
  
"Beeeeep."  
  
Finally they all drew back and looked at one another. Luke noticed some important faces were missing. "Where are Han and Chewie?"  
  
Leia sighed. That was the boo-fly in the ointment these days. Han's position in the New Republic fleet meant that he spent a lot of time away from Coruscant. "They're with the fleet near Gaizarane."  
  
Anakin touched her shoulder sympathetically. "Seems like he has to spend a lot of time away."  
  
Leia nodded, then smiled at him. "Yes, but that'll change soon. After the wedding, he's going to take a new position in the New Republic."  
  
They looked at her curiously.  
  
After a dramatic pause, Leia continued, "Han will be the head instructor at the New Republic Flight Academy."  
  
"Han? He's going to be a teacher?" Luke rather incredulously asked.  
  
"Flight instructor," Leia corrected with a grin. "You should see your face. It's exactly the way Han looked when Admiral Ackbar first suggested the idea. But the more we talked about it, the more we realized it would be great for Han. He's one of our best pilots, a great tactician and innovator, and he knows all about the strengths and weaknesses of various types of ships. He'd get to spend a lot of time flying and best of all, he'd be permanently stationed on Coruscant."  
  
"Personally, I think he'll be a fine instructor," Anakin said reassuringly. "Who could do a better job teaching the young pilots of the New Republic?"  
  
Luke nodded slowly. Now that he thought about it, the idea did have its merits. "How about that? Han, Father, and me all becoming teachers? You'll have to find some proteges, too, Leia. You don't want to be left out."  
  
"It sounds like more fun than drawing up the Intergalactic Constitution," she agreed. "The interim one giving us emergency powers to govern will expire in a few months, and we're working day and night to come up with a new constitution that please the majority of the Senate."  
  
Anakin studied his daughter thoughtfully, searching for signs of exhaustion in her bearing. He had, necessarily, been focused on Luke's health these past weeks, but he didn't want to neglect Leia. However, she seemed perfectly well. Radiant, even. Being engaged obviously gave her great joy. He still felt the need to caution her, though. "Don't work too hard. You don't want to tire yourself out right before the wedding."  
  
"That's one reason I am working so hard," she responded. "No matter what state the government is in, Han and I are getting married in three months and then we're taking a long honeymoon to the Valtra resort. If the Constitution isn't finished by then, someone else will just have to take my place. Still, I'd like to see it completed."  
  
The conversation about the state of the government continued until they reached Irrasyr Towers where Leia's apartment was located. Then Lando told them farewell.  
  
"I'm not the only one working long hours," Leia commented as they entered a turbolift and rode up to the top floor. "Can you believe Lando's turning into a workaholic?"  
  
"Lando? A workaholic?" Luke shook his head. "Never thought I'd hear those words in the same sentence."  
  
Leia had a cozy suite with an eye-catching view. They entered and made themselves comfortable. Leia and R2 served chips and drinks. Then she resumed the conversation. "Actually, Lando's doing a wonderful job. He's a good administrator. He knows how to get things done efficiently and he's really looking out for the ordinary citizens of Coruscant. I think he's the best person we could have for the job."  
  
"I'm glad everything's working out," Luke remarked. "We've all changed a lot, haven't we?"  
  
Leia reached to take her brother's and father's hands. "I think we all bring out the best in each other."  
  
They smiled and sat quietly for a while, just enjoying one another's company. Then, remembering that they had come to Coruscant for a purpose, Anakin spoke up. "Leia, we need access to the old Imperial records."  
  
"To look for information on Betta and Keren Colzin?" Leia asked. As they nodded, she said, "I've had 3PO begin searching for references to them already. He's found a note about some political prisoners from the Mid and Outer Rims in that time frame. It was seventeen years ago, right?"  
  
"Right," Anakin agreed. "Where is he? We need to see those records."  
  
"He's working in Lando's offices now, but he'll be home early," she smiled at R2. "He's looking forward to seeing you again." R2 whistled in reply.  
  
Leia went to her desk, switched on the computer and punched some keys, "I have the notes here, though. I knew you'd want to see them."  
  
They crowded around the computer and studied the records. They mainly seemed to list the species, gender, and age of the prisoners taken from various worlds. The charge against each was treason. No names were given, but there were some from Naboo, including several children.  
  
"How could children commit treason?" Leia muttered angrily.  
  
Anakin felt a terrible pain constrict his chest. How could he ever have believed in an Empire that committed such atrocities? How could he have been so deluded? He himself had not taken children prisoners. Little Keren Colzin was the only exception, and, even as Vader, he had not meant for her to come to any harm. But he had known that Palpatine did many cruel, unjust things and he had simply turned a blind eye to most of them, telling himself they were necessary evils and that once the Empire was in complete control, it could begin to heal the galaxy's wounds. He wondered how he could have been so blind as to think that Palpatine could bring any good to the galaxy.  
  
He felt Luke's hand on his arm and he forced himself to put aside his pain and give the boy a reassuring smile. Luke was so empathetic, to all people, really, but especially towards his family. Anakin did not want to burden his son with his own guilt. Luke didn't deserve that.  
  
"Here we go," Leia had scrolled down to the bottom of the screen. "Destination: Roon."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "Roon? Why did he send them to Roon? Why not just execute them if he wanted them dead? Why waste a ship and crew?"  
  
"This Roon's a pretty bad place?" Leia asked.  
  
"The planet itself is hospitable, according to the rumors I've heard," Luke answered. "But to get there you have to travel through a seething mass of asteroids and gases. It's very difficult, nearly impossible."  
  
Leia's face fell. "So if Betta and Keren were on that transport, they're probably dead."  
  
"I have to know for sure," Anakin said heavily.  
  
"We'll need to take plenty of supplies," Luke remarked. "Roon is on the edge of the Outer Rim. It'll take a couple of weeks to get there."  
  
"Wait a minute," Leia protested. "If going to Roon is so dangerous, I don't want the two of you going. I don't want to lose either of you."  
  
"We'll be all right, daughter," Anakin rested a strong hand on her shoulder. "The Force will guide us through. Don't worry."  
  
"It's hard not to," she sighed. After a moment she said, "But I suppose you have to go."  
  
"Yes," Luke and Anakin spoke in unison. Anakin added, "I can't enjoy being part of a family when I know I'm responsible for the Colzins being apart. If there's any chance at all of reuniting them, I have to take it."  
  
Lando and 3PO came over for dinner that evening, and they had a good time laughing and visiting together. Anakin reflected briefly how different his life was now from the isolated one he had lived as Vader, and he sent his son a wave of gratitude across their mind-link. He owed everything to Luke. He could only hope that the love he felt now could help make up for the years of lonliness and the painful past. After Lando had gone, Anakin walked over to the sofa where Luke and Leia sat side by side and rested his hands gently on their shoulders. "Good night, children. I love you both."  
  
They smiled at him. "Good night, Father."  
  
As Anakin went on to bed and the droids retired to an alcove, conversing in their affectionate, argumentative way, Luke and Leia straightened the room in companionable silence, and then wandered over to the window to gaze at Coruscant's night sky.  
  
"How did Miret's trial go?" Leia asked.  
  
"Better than we expected. He has to work at the Theed University research lab for five years without pay. He'll live in a small apartment near the lab and receive three meals a day. The judge said he could make up for trying to take a life by working to save others," Luke replied.  
  
"What happens in five years?"  
  
"Then he's a free man again. It helped that no one died during any of the attempts, and that Father and I spoke in his defense," Luke told her.  
  
Leia gave her brother a fond smile, even as she shook her head half- disbelievingly. "Defending the man who tried to kill you. Only you would do that, Luke. Although after the way you saved Father, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."  
  
"I feel sorry for Miret," Luke said softly. "The Empire treated him terribly. He just let his bitterness take over until revenge was all he could think of. You should see him now, Leia. He's a broken man." Luke thought of the last time he had seen Miret. He and Anakin had gone to Theed University shortly after the trial to tell Miret of their plan to hunt for his missing family and to see if he could give them any more information. Miret had not even been able to look him in the eyes. He had thanked them in a whispery voice with tears running down his cheeks. Before they left, he had taken Luke's hand and begged for his forgiveness. Luke had said gently, "You saved my life. There's nothing to forgive." Miret had not answered aloud, but simply had broken down sobbing.  
  
Now Luke looked at his sister and said firmly, "He deserves a chance to start over."  
  
Slowly Leia nodded. "I suppose so."  
  
Luke and Anakin kept busy the next few days, meeting with Mon Mothma to get official approval for their search, gathering supplies, and spending time with Leia, Lando, and the droids.  
  
Then early one morning the little group gathered on the landing platform once again. Leia had tears in her eyes as she bid her brother and father farewell. They were going on a dangerous journey and she couldn't help worrying.  
  
"Be careful," she said as she hugged them both.  
  
"We will," Luke promised. Anakin kissed her cheek.  
  
Lando gave them a cheery wave. "Don't be strangers."  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we can," Anakin said.  
  
"With Betta and Keren," Leia said, forcing herself to smile.  
  
"With Betta and Keren," Anakin agreed firmly.  
  
3PO and R2 said good-bye, and then the two Jedi boarded the Naboo Angel and took to the sky, heading for Roon. 


	3. Roon

Author's Notes: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. It is the longest one in the story, and I started adding to it as I typed as well. I will try to post once a week from now on. Anyway, here's the next part if anyone is still reading. And thanks, IntelEwok, for the encouraging words. I really appreciate it.  
  
The Lost Ones Part 2  
  
Roon.  
  
The path to Roon was a navigational nightmare. A thick belt of spinning asteroids and seething gases blocked the small planet from the rest of the galaxy. The tiniest piloting error could result in annihilation.  
  
A few brave (or foolhardy) colonists had settled on the planet over the centuries by following comets' tails. A series of ice balls passed close to Roon's sun once every year and traced the only safe path to the planet.  
  
The time of the comets had passed months before Anakin and Luke arrived. Likely no one else in the galaxy could have made it through successfully. Even for two Jedi, it was difficult.  
  
Anakin and Luke sat at the controls, managing to be both fully attuned to the Force and fully aware of their of their surroundings at the same time.  
  
"Incoming, starboard," Luke said quickly, but calmly.  
  
In response, Anakin took the Angel on a tight spiral to the left, then dove under a looming rock and twisted sharply to avoid another. For over an hour the ship spun, rose, and fell through the deadly maze of asteroids and gases until finally they made it through and a small green and blue planet hung in space before them.  
  
Father and son grinned at one another in relief. Anakin turned on a holographic map and pointed out a spot near the coast on a northern continent. "The port city of Nime is Roon's capital, and the largest city. We'll land there."  
  
Luke turned on the transmission. "City of Nime, this is the Naboo Angel requesting permission to land."  
  
The only response was silence. Luke waited a few minutes, then repeated the message with the same result. He looked at his father.  
  
Anakin shrugged. "Probably have their communications turned off. Visitors are rare even during the time of the comets. We'll just have to wait until we're in sight. I'm sure they'll contact us then."  
  
He was right. As the Angel drew near enough to make out the streets and buildings of Nime, the communicator abruptly came to life. A stunned, young voice demanded, "Unidentified ship, who are you? Where have you come from?"  
  
"We are the Naboo Angel," Luke answered calmly. "We traveled through the asteroid field. We request permission to land."  
  
"That's impossible!" the voice said sharply. "No one can make it through without the comets to guide them."  
  
"We are Jedi Knights," Luke replied. "The Force led us through."  
  
"Jedi? The Jedi are extinct," but there was doubt in the voice.  
  
"Not quite. There are two of us on board. Please, do we have permission to land?" Luke repeated the original question.  
  
After a long hesitation, the voice said, "Of course. You can land when ready. There's only one docking bay."  
  
Anakin located the spaceport and set the ship down gently. He turned to his son. "Here we are."  
  
"What do you want to bet that the whole town is going to turn out to stare at us and ask a million questions?" Luke asked as they slipped their Jedi robes over tan tunics and pants, and headed for the hatchway.  
  
Anakin shook his head. "I don't have that much money."  
  
But they were wrong. When they descended the ramp, they found only a young teenage girl waiting for them in the small, rustic spaceport. She had sunstreaked light brown hair pulled back in a braid, though the sea breeze had whipped strands loose about her face. Anakin and Luke immediately noticed two things about her. Her amber eyes were swollen and red from crying, and she was Force-sensitive.  
  
"Hello," Anakin called. "We are Anakin and Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knights of the New Republic. We've come from Coruscant."  
  
The girl blinked in amazement. "What about the Empire? What about Palpatine?"  
  
A shadow crossed Anakin's face at the mention of his former, treacherous master. He wondered fleetingly what these people had heard about Darth Vader.  
  
Luke laid a hand on his arm reassuringly. "Palpatine is dead," he answered the girl. "There is a new democratic government in place now."  
  
The girl just looked at them a moment, then asked, "Why have you come to Roon?"  
  
"We are searching for two people and we have reason to believe they may be here," Anakin told her. "They would have arrived on an Imperial ship carrying political prisoners seventeen years ago."  
  
"I suppose you should ask our mayor. He's at the mine shaft." The girl seemed to remember something because she quickly picked up a bag at her feet and began almost running down the street. "Come with me. Everyone's at the mine. There's been a cave-in and some miners are trapped. My father and oldest brother are among them."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Anakin said as they rushed along. "Perhaps we can help."  
  
"I hope so. We know one of them is wounded and the mine is still unstable," she glanced over at them. "I'm Elissa Arixil, by the way."  
  
If Nime was Roon's largest city, Luke had to wonder at the size of the other settlements. It didn't seem to be any larger than Anchorhead. The buildings were small and none was larger than two stories. It seemed to be deserted, but as the town gave way to grassy plains and the street became a dusty path, they could see a small crowd of people in the distance.  
  
They were gathered by the side of a sloping hill at the mine entrance. Some were talking earnestly. Some were organizing supplies. A few people were crying, but quietly, and most wore set, stoic expressions. Life on this isolated world was harsh and the people had learned to be accepting.  
  
"Elissa, what took you so long?" A woman with dark blonde, graying hair and a careworn face rushed to take the bag. "We've been waiting for you to bring back the medstuffs. The rescue party is almost ready to leave."  
  
"Sorry, Mum," Elissa panted. "These two offworlders landed at the spaceport just as I was leaving."  
  
At that, the woman gave them a hard stare, but then seemed to refocus on the current emergency. "Mayor Riffen is over there," she pointed to an auburn-haired man a short distance away. "Excuse us, we have to finish packing the first-aid kits." She and Elissa hurried off.  
  
Anakin and Luke went over to the mayor and quickly introduced themselves. "I understand you're in the middle of an emergency. We are Jedi Knights and we'll be glad to help in any way we can," Anakin told the people.  
  
"I don't know how you got here, but thank the Force you did," exclaimed Rifffen. "I've heard of the Jedi. If anyone can help, you can. There are five men trapped in the branch of a main shaft. At least one is injured. The problem is we're not sure exactly where they are. The maim shaft splits off to the right and to the left, and we don't know which side they were on."  
  
"Have you been able to communicate with them at all?" Luke asked.  
  
Riffen grimaced. "Not really. They have a comlink, but it's not working well. It keeps shutting off and even when we can speak with them, there's so much static we can't make out much."  
  
"How long have they been trapped?" Anakin inquired.  
  
"Not long. Maybe half an hour," The mayor sighed. "This couldn't have happened at a worse time. Most of the town has gone to Tawntoom for the Colonial Games. There are only a handful of people left, and we don't dare split up the rescue party. Shamunaars are waking up from hibernation this time of year and they're hungry. We've been trying to decide if the rescue party should head for the right or left tunnel. Unfortunately, the wrong guess could mean tragedy. The mine is still very unstable. There could be another cave-in at any time."  
  
"Luke and I can check one tunnel while your rescue party searches the other," Anakin said, glancing at his son to confirm that the plan was all right with him. Luke nodded.  
  
The mayor looked uncertain. "What if you run into a shamunaar? Two of you alone wouldn't stand much of a chance."  
  
"What is a shamunaar?" Luke wanted to know.  
  
"A large reptilian beast with sharp teeth and claws. They're voracious hunters and fairly intelligent," Riffen answered.  
  
"We'll be all right," Anakin answered him.  
  
After a moment, Riffen agreed. "Well, it would be an answered prayer if you could help. The entrance to the left tunnel is about three miles that way." He pointed in the direction. "Just follow the path." He turned to a young boy passing by. "Regan, go bring the supplies and an emergency kit to these Jedi."  
  
It wasn't long before Anakin and Luke were hurrying along the path. They didn't speak, but concentrated on reaching the entrance as quickly as possible while also keeping alert to any sign of danger. But they had no trouble and before long they came to the entrance of a tunnel in the side of a hill, similar to the one at Nime. They lit their torches and entered.  
  
The air inside the mine was dank and stale, and even with torched, vision was limited in the dark tunnel. They used the Force to bolster the walls and ceiling, but still had to pick their way catiously over the loose gravel and rocks covering the floor. Hours later, they were exhausted from the long day and had seen no sign of the miners. Their Force bubble weakened enough to allow a shower of pebbles to fall on their heads.  
  
/I think we'd better stop and rest for a bit./ Anakin spoke directly in his son's mind to conserve energy and to prevent any sound from further disturbing the shaky ceiling.  
  
/But, Father, time is critical./ Luke protested.  
  
/I know./ Anakin agreed. /But we're both about to collapse from exhaustion and tired people make mistakes. I don't want to take a chance on either of us being injured in another cave-in because we're too tired to maintain the Force bubble. We won't be any help to anyone if we're injured ourselves./  
  
Knowing that his father had a point, Luke reluctantly agreed. They sat side by side, leaning against one another. For a time they rested, drawing on the Force to replenish their strength.  
  
/This reminds me of one time when I was growing up and I got lost in a cave on Tatooine./ Luke sent after a while.  
  
/What happened?/ Anakin was immediately curious. He had an insatiable need to learn all he could about his children.  
  
/Nothing, really. I wondered around in the dark for a while, before I finally found the way out. It was kind of scary, though. I was afraid I'd be lost in there forever. And the cave was supposed to be a krayt dragon's lair. I was afraid it might come back and find me./  
  
/Why in the world did you go into a krayt dragon's lair?/ Anakin knew it was ridiculous to fear for his son's safety years after the incident, but he couldn't stop the terrifying thought that Luke could have died a horrible, lonely death before he had had the chance to get to know him. He shuddered at the bleak thought of how different his life would be if he had never known Luke.  
  
/Oh, for the stupidest reason there is. Some other kids dared me to./ Luke replied.  
  
/Luke, I thought you had better sense./ Anakin half-scolded.  
  
In the darkness, Luke grinned and rested his head on his father's shoulder. He understood that the remonstrance stemmed from Anakin's great love for him. /I do now, but I didn't when I was twelve./  
  
/You know, son, from what I've heard about your life on Tatooine, I consider it a miracle that you survived long enough to grow up and join the Rebellion./ Anakin teased.  
  
/It probably was./ Luke cheerfully agreed. /You know, now that I think about it, I wonder if the Force led me out of that cave. I remember it being a terrific labyrinth. I don't think I would have been lucky enough to find the way out on my own./  
  
/It is entirely possible./ Anakin grew silent, then asked. /These children that dared you, were they brave enough, or perhaps I should say foolish enough, to venture into the cave as well?/  
  
His son shook his head. /No, they were smarter than I was. Actually, I did know it was a stupid thing to do, but I always wanted to fit in with them and I never quite did./  
  
Even after all this time, there was a faint echo of old pain and loneliness in Luke's thoughts. Anakin reached out to smooth his hair in comfort. /Why not?/ His mind voice was very gentle.  
  
Luke hesitated, suddenly realizing that he'd boxed himself into a corner. Anakin already felt such tremendous guilt over not being there for him in the past, and Luke hated to remind him and cause him any more pain, but he didn't want to lie, either, and even if he did, Anakin would know and be hurt by that as well.  
  
/Oh, several reasons./ He finally responded. /Even though I grew up around Anchorhead, I was still kind of an outsider. Our farm was a long way from town and I hardly ever saw the other kids outside of school. They all lived closer to one another and could get together more often. Biggs Darklighter was the only one who ever came out to our place./  
  
/Is that all?/ Anakin asked.  
  
/And I was the only one without parents./ Luke admitted reluctantly. /Some of the other kids used to tease me once they realized I was sensitive about that./  
  
A wave of guilt and remorse swept over Anakin so intensely that he couldn't breathe for a moment. Sensing his father's anguish, Luke sighed. He'd known he shouldn't have told Anakin about the other kids being mean to him.  
  
Anakin wrapped his arms around Luke, wishing with all his heart that he'd been a true father for his children when they were growing up. /I'm sorry. I wish I had been there for you./  
  
Luke hugged him back. /It's okay, Father. If I hadn't longed for you all my life, I might not have been able to save you. So, you see, everything has worked out for the best./  
  
Anakin sighed. /I suppose so, but I hate that you've been hurt so much by my actions./  
  
Luke stood up. /Come on, Father. Let's keep going./  
  
They once again began making their way carefully along the mine shaft. Anakin shook his head and glanced over at Luke. /I still can't believe you went into a krayt dragon's lair./  
  
/I guess it's a good thing you don't know about the skyhopper incident./ Luke mused.  
  
Before Anakin could question him about that tantalizing bit of information, Luke caught his arm. /Father!/  
  
Then Anakin sensed it, too-the presence of life-forms further ahead. Quickly, but carefully, they hurried on until they reached a mass of boulders blocking the way. By using the Force, they were able to move the obstacles to the side and suddenly they were face to face with a grimy, dust-covered man.  
  
"Hello," Anakin spoke softly so as not to risk another cave-in. "We're here to rescue you. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, but there is an injured person back here, my son. The rocks fell on his leg and crushed it. We were able to move him a short distance away, but it's going to be hard work getting him out," The miner replied. "I'm Taf Arixil."  
  
"Elissa's father," Luke murmured.  
  
The miner nodded. "Yes. Come on, they're over here." He led them to where the rest of the miners were gathered around a teenage boy who lay on the ground, moaning in pain.  
  
"Easy, son," Taf Arixil said. "Help's here. We'll have you at the medcenter in no time."  
  
Luke went to crouch at the boy's side. "Hi, I'm Luke," he said reassuringly. "I don't know if I can help you, but I'd like to try." He placed his hands on the maimed leg and closed his eyes. He wasn't at all certain if he could heal this boy, but he felt led to try.  
  
The other miners watched in consternation and Taf took a step towards him, but Anakin stopped him. "It's all right. Luke won't hurt him, and he may be able to help."  
  
They watched in tense silence until all at once the injured boy's face relaxed and he sat up. "It's well. How did you do that?"  
  
Luke smiled at him. "My father and I are Jedi. I seem to have some healing abilities."  
  
"Well, praise the Force!" Taf exclaimed. A curtain of gravel fell on the group.  
  
"Time to go," Anakin announced. No one needed any more encouragement.  
  
They swiftly hurried back along down the tunnel. Luke and Anakin used the Force to support the tunnel and prevent another collapse. Finally, they emerged into the outside air, blinking against the bright light.  
  
The first thing they did was use the comlink to call Nime and let everyone know that the rescue was successful. Then they headed eagerly back down the path towards the city.  
  
As they rounded a bend in the road, the group suddenly found itself face to face with an enormous gray beast with scaly skin, a long neck, and teeth that glistened like sharp knives.  
  
"A shamunaar," one of the miners exclaimed. Luke and Anakin quickly ignited their lightsabers while the miners activated vibro-axes and hefted sharp picks.  
  
The shamunaar lunged at them. Luke and Anakin swung their lightsabers and the creature drew back, then tried to sweep around them with lightning fast speed.  
  
Anakin was closer. He rushed to intercept the beast even as a miner threw a pick which grazed the shamunaar's shoulder. Shrieking with rage, the beast darted forward, teeth bared. It was surprisingly quick and agile for a creature that size.  
  
Luke raced towards it. The shamunaar paused for an instant and the young Jedi brushed his green saber against the beast's nose. Again, it howled in pain, but this time it retreated and eyed them warily. Apparently deciding that this prey was more trouble than it was worth, the shamunaar abruptly spun around and stalked off across the plain, searching for an easier meal.  
  
"Keep your eye on it, just the same," Taf Arixil cautioned. "It could try to sneak up on us from behind."  
  
But they had no further trouble from the shamunaar. As they made their way back to Nime, Luke and Anakin explained to Taf that his daughter had the ability to become a Jedi Knight like themselves and asked permission to train her at the lake retreat on Naboo.  
  
Taf considered. "Elissa has always wanted to leave Roon, see the galaxy. I guess this could be a great opportunity for her. But her mother and I would have to come see this place before we approve. I can't send my only daughter to a place I've never even seen with two strangers, begging your pardon."  
  
"Of course, we understand," Anakin told him. "Luke and I are on a mission now, but when it's over, we will return and take you all to the retreat. You can see what it's like and Elissa can decide if she wants to come. Would that be all right with you?"  
  
"Yes, if Elissa agrees," Taf said. "I hate to see her go so far away, but I can't deny her the opportunity if she wants to go."  
  
Back at Nime, they received a hero's welcome.  
  
"We're very grateful. Without your help, we might not have reached them in time," Mayor Riffen said to the Jedi. "If there's anything we can do to repay you-"  
  
"Perhaps you can answer some questions for us," Anakin replied. "We came here because we're searching for two women, Betta and Keren Colzin. They have blonde hair. Betta has blue eyes and Keren brown. They may have been political prisoners on an Imperial ship that came here seventeen years ago. Keren would have been a toddler at the time."  
  
Riffen was shaking his head. "That ship never arrived. It was destroyed in the asteroid belt. A few people managed to get away in escape pods, but either the pods were also destroyed or the people died of injuries."  
  
"How do you know this?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I was one of the prisoners on board. I'm the only survivor. There were some very popular leaders on that ship and Palpatine was afraid of a public outcry if he executed us. Instead he ordered us sent to Roon, knowing full well that the chances of anyone surviving were slim."  
  
Anakin and Luke were silent, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I can tell you that I don't believe the women you're searching for were on board. I don't remember all the names, but there were no toddlers on that ship."  
  
"Thank you for the information," Luke told him. "Would you like to leave Roon with us?"  
  
Riffen shook his head. "No, thank you. I have a life here now and I'm content enough. But are you sure you don't want to stay and rest up a day or two before you leave?"  
  
"Thank you, but I think we need to move on," Anakin declined.  
  
So they said good-bye to the townspeople, told the Arixil family they would return to take them to Naboo, and boarded the Angel.  
  
"What do we do now?" Luke asked as they entered the cockpit.  
  
"Well," Anakin said slowly. "Oftentimes, political prisoners were used as slaves. Usually they worked on Imperial worlds, but sometimes they were sold to the Hutts as well. We're close to Nar Shaddaa. Perhaps we could go there while we're out this way. We could check out the slave auction records on Nar Shaddaa and just see if we find anything."  
  
"Nar Shaddaa," Luke shuddered at the thought of the Hutt moon. "You know, Father, ever since my run-in with Jabba, I haven't been particularly well-liked by the Hutts. I don't think they're going to just let us walk in and examine their records."  
  
"We would go in disguise, of course," Anakin started the Angel and they prepared themselves for the dangerous journey through the asteroid field. When they were finally safe on the other side, Anakin looked at his son with raised eyebrows. "So, you want to tell me about the skyhopper incident?" 


	4. Nar Shaddaa

The Lost Ones Part 3  
  
Nar Shaddaa.  
  
The small moon that orbited the planet Nal Hutta had once been an oasis of cool green forests and sparkling lakes. That was before the Hutts came. The vile gangster slugs seemed to defile everything they touched and Nar Shaddaa was no exception.  
  
Luke grimaced as he stood at the foot of the ramp to the Naboo Angel. Noxious fumes permeated the air and garish, grimy buildings formed the landscape as far as the eye could see.  
  
Anakin joined him, also wearing an expression of distaste. "It's criminal how the Hutts have destroyed this place. Now, Luke, we must be extremely careful. Nar Shaddaa is a refuge for the galaxy's most notorious villains."  
  
"I know. I've heard Han talk about this place. And," he grinned at his father. "I'm not Luke now. I'm Grant Skeal and you're my father, Pax."  
  
Anakin grinned back and ruffled his son's hair. "Okay, then, 'Grant.' Let's go."  
  
They left the spaceport and made their way along the crowded street. Normally, the sight of two Jedi strolling around the downtown district would have caused passersby to cast surreptitious glances in their direction and many would have kept their distance or chosen an alternate route. But Luke and Anakin were projecting different images to the people on the street.  
  
Instead of being tall, blond, and blue-eyed, Anakin had chosen to appear as a short, squat dark-haired man with green eyes. Luke seemed to be taller, more muscular, with brown hair and eyes. They had taken on the aliases Pax and Grant Skeal, father and son shipping merchants from Corellia. Luke had argued that they ought to pretend to want to purchase slaves. That would be the easiest way to gain access to the slave auction records, but Anakin had refused. Even in pretense, he could not play a role in the slave trade. The old pain and humiliation of his childhood slavery was too deeply entwined in his soul.  
  
So instead they were using the cover story that they were searching for information on some associates who might have been captured by pirates and sold into slavery.  
  
"Won't someone wonder why we're just now looking for people kidnapped seventeen years ago?" Luke had asked during the trip to Nar Shaddaa from Roon.  
  
"Hopefully, we won't have to mention a specific year," Anakin had replied. "I'm going to use the Force to convince them to leave us alone with the records."  
  
"Will the Hutts themselves be in control of the records?" Luke had responded. "Because if so, your plan may not work, Father. Jabba was highly resistant to mind suggestions."  
  
Anakin had considered. "I don't think it's a native trait of Hutts in general. Some are more susceptible than others, like any group. But if my idea doesn't work, we'll just have to be creative. Perhaps we could sneak in."  
  
They had been sitting on the sofa in the lounge, and Luke had scooted closer to Anakin and tentatively touched his hand. "Father, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course," Anakin had smiled warmly at him.  
  
"What was your life like as a slave?"  
  
Anakin had been silent for so long that Luke had begun to think he might not answer. But finally he had. "Well, I suppose I was luckier than many slaves. I don't remember being owned by Gardella the Hutt, and Wattoo wasn't a terrible master. I actually think he was fond of my mother and me, in his own way. And my mother filled my life with love. I was a happy child. Still, by the time Qui-Gon found me, I had begun to realize the restrictions and difficulties of being a slave. I had many dreams for the future that I could see weren't possible for a slave. I had noticed that other people were prejudiced against slaves and was ashamed of that. I'm sure it would have become more difficult to accept as I grew older, if I hadn't been sent away with the Jedi."  
  
"I've sometimes thought that you were still kind of a slave," Luke had said hesitantly. "I mean, you had to accept all the rules of being a Jedi and they sounded pretty restrictive, too. It's one thing to choose the life of a Jedi on your own, but you were so young, you didn't know what you were getting into."  
  
And don't forget the other Jedi were chosen as infants. None of us knew what we getting into ahead of time," Anakin had agreed. "But you're right. And once I turned to the dark side, I was more a slave then than ever before. I was just too blind to see it. Truly, I was a slave for most of my life until you came and set me free." He had reached out to slide his fingers through Luke's hair. "I can never thank you enough, son. But I have devoted the rest of my life to taking care of you and Leia. I want you to know that."  
  
"I do, Father," Luke had leaned close and Anakin's arm slid around his shoulders.  
  
"Can I ask you something else?" Luke had asked, even more uncertainly.  
  
"You know you can."  
  
"Well, with your past, how could you support slavery in the Empire?"  
  
"How could I support anything about the Empire?" Anakin had sighed and shook his head. "Same old reason, I suppose. I didn't like the slavery, just as I didn't like many of the things Palpatine did, but I saw it as necessary. Using slaves saved a great deal of money. That money could be used to strengthen the Empire. Once the Empire was strong enough to defeat all opposition, then it could bring stability to all the beings of the galaxy. I saw slavery as a temporary means to bring great good to the majority of the Empire's citizens. Although by the end, I was becoming disillusioned. It was obvious the Empire didn't really need the slaves and still Palpatine wouldn't free them. It was one more reason I had become eager to overthrow him."  
  
After a few moments of silence Anakin had said bleakly, "I was such a fool. How can you forgive me and love me, Luke?"  
  
"Because you saw the truth and came back to us," Luke had answered as he'd given his father a hug.  
  
Anakin had returned the embrace, feeling overwhelmed with love for his son. His dear, courageous son who had risked everything to save him. They had sat close together in silence for awhile before resuming their plans.  
  
Now on Nar Shaddaa, they headed for the slave marketplace. They moved along briskly, keeping close together, and not sparing a glance at the numerous shops and cantinas along the way.  
  
Both father and son used the Force to enhance their senses and awareness. Nar Shaddaa was a haven for cutthroat criminals and no one would look twice if someone stabbed a passerby in the back and grabbed his wallet.  
  
Just as they reached an intersection, Luke felt a slight pressure along the side of his cloak. Without turning his head, he swiftly ignited his lightsaber and spun around, suddenly finding himself face to face with a boy who couldn't be more than ten years old.  
  
The child gasped and leaped back, ready to run, but Anakin was quicker. He grabbed the boy's arm. "Not so fast there, my young friend."  
  
"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" the boy protested.  
  
"Oh? Then why is my son's credit bag in your hand?" Anakin indicated the small leather pouch held tightly in the child's fist. "I suppose he dropped it along the way and you were just returning it, right?"  
  
"Right," the boy narrowed his eyes and replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why don't we continue this discussion somewhere else?" Luke suggested as he deactivated his saber and fastened it back on his belt. The crowd around them had mysteriously vanished, but Luke wasn't sure where they'd gone or if they'd be coming back to attack. Surely people recognized a lightsaber and he was certain Jedi would not be welcome here.  
  
Holding the boy in a firm grasp between them, Anakin and Luke ducked down a side street that was partially sheltered by trash bins. The odor was unpleasant, but it was private.  
  
"Okay, then, why don't you explain just what you thought you were doing back there?" Anakin asked.  
  
The boy clamped his lips together and gazed at him defiantly, but Anakin and Luke could sense fear behind the façade of bravado.  
  
"Look, you don't have to be afraid," Luke told him gently. "We're not going to hurt you. Right, Father?"  
  
"Of course not," Anakin maintained his hold on the boy's arm, but his voice and his features softened. The boy really was very young. And now that he could get a good look at him, the boy reminded him of his own son. He had the same wiry, but strong build that Luke had, and straw-colored hair. There were some difference, of course. The boy's jaw was more square and his eyes were green rather than blue, but still, Luke must have looked something like this once. It was also a painful reminder that if Obi-Wan, the Lars, and the Organas had not been willing to look after the twins, his own children could have ended up stealing and begging on the streets.  
  
The boy's eyes flicked back and forth between them, but he still didn't speak.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Anakin asked more gently.  
  
The boy gave a small shrug. "I don't have any."  
  
"Then who looks after you?" Luke inquired.  
  
This earned him a scornful look. "Nobody. I look after myself."  
  
"How long have you been on Nar Shaddaa?" Luke asked again. He found it difficult to believe that a young child could survive for long on this moon without any protection.  
  
"I dunno. A long time. I'm not going back to those slave quarters!" Abruptly the child twisted in Anakin's grip, trying to break free, but Anakin held on tightly and Luke also reached to restrain him.  
  
"Take it easy," the young Jedi said reassuringly. "We won't send you back there. We want to help."  
  
The boy looked at him disbelievingly, but he did stop struggling.  
  
"Slave quarters," Anakin murmured. "Apparently the New Republic hasn't been as successful at ending the slave trade as we thought"  
  
"You're a slave?" Luke questioned.  
  
"Not anymore." The boy studied him a long time, and then he seemed to realize that Luke and Anakin were potential friends rather than enemies. "I ran away a few weeks ago. I met up with some other kids who live on the streets. They've been helping me get along. We beg, pick pockets, do whatever, to get enough money for food and blankets. But we don't hurt anyone. Here's your money back," he thrust the bag at Luke. "Now, let me go, okay?"  
  
"No, not okay," Anakin responded. "We can't just let you and your friends go on living this way. Surely there must be an orphanage or someplace you could be looked after."  
  
The boy looked at him as if he were crazy. "Not on Nar Shaddaa, there isn't."  
  
Luke and Anakin exchanged glances. This boy was throwing a detour into their plans, but it couldn't be helped. They had to try to help him and the other children.  
  
/There's a home for orphans on Coruscant. I've heard Lando and Leia talking about it./ Luke sent to his father.  
  
/Yes, we could take them there./ Anakin agreed. /At least temporarily. This boy is Force-sensitive./  
  
/I know. Another padawan, maybe?/  
  
/Perhaps./ Anakin refocused on the child who was eyeing them suspiciously. "What's your name?"  
  
He hesitated, then said. "Gil. No last name. Just Gil."  
  
"Well, Gil, my son and I have some business to complete on Nar Shaddaa, but then we could take you and the others to an orphanage on Coruscant. You'd be taken care of and they might even find a family to adopt you."  
  
"Don't need a family," Gil snapped. "I'm doing fine by myself. Besides, how do I know you're telling the truth? You could be pirates or something just trying to kidnap us. Decent people don't come to Nar Shaddaa."  
  
Luke smiled. "You're here, aren't you?"  
  
"Not cause I want to be," Gil retorted. "My folks were slaves and we all got sent here a long time ago when our master sold us."  
  
"What happened to your parents?" Luke wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, they got sold again when I was little. I lived with some slaves near the auction til a few weeks ago. We heard rumors that the New Republic was coming to make sure the slave trade had ended and the Hutts were trying to sell off all the slaves as fast as possible. I got a chance to run away so I did," He frowned at them. "And I still don't know if you're telling the truth."  
  
"Search your feelings. Can't you sense the truth?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Huh?" Gil just looked confused.  
  
"Don't you have hunches or feelings about things? Like if something is safe or dangerous? Or if people are lying?" Luke elaborated.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I do. How do you know?" Gil was eyeing them curiously now.  
  
"My father and I are Jedi. We can channel the Force. That's kind of like an energy field all around us. The Force gives us the ability to do certain things," Luke tried to explain.  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Changing our appearance, for one." Luke exchanged another glance with his father and, as Anakin nodded, they both let their false appearances vanish for a moment so Gil could see how they truly looked. As he stared bug-eyed, Anakin added. "You have the potential to learn to use the Force, too. So you can sense if we're being honest. We just want to help you."  
  
Gil shool his head in amazement. "I don't understand that energy field stuff, but changing your appearance is pretty cool. I'd love to be able to do that. All right. I'll take you to the others."  
  
He led them down one narrow street after another. Luke was beginning to wonder if he were taking them on a wild fraize chase when the boy ducked into a building so decrepit even a lyr-rat would have avoided it.  
  
Inside were seven young people ranging in age from children about the same age as Gil to one young man who looked almost as old as Luke. When Gil entered with two strangers, they all leaped up in alarm.  
  
"Gil!" The young man exclaimed angrily. "Who are they?" He drew a blaster and glowered at them with hard, flinty eyes. With a sinking heart, Luke recognized a cold, unfeeling nature in him. This one would be hard, if not impossible, to rehabilitate. He had spent too much time on the cruel streets of Nar Shaddaa.  
  
"They're friends, Robar. Really. They're Jedi," Gil said.  
  
"Nobody has friends on Nar Shaddaa," Robar replied. "Why'd you bring them here? You know better."  
  
"They want to help us. We can go with them to an orphanage on Coruscant. We'd have enough food to eat and a place to stay. We wouldn't have to steal and beg just to get by," Gil's voice grew slightly wistful.  
  
Most of the other children looked at the Jedi eagerly, but Robar laughed scornfully. "Yeah, dream on, kid. And speaking of getting by, I hope you picked up more than these two today. You don't contribute anything, you don't eat."  
  
"There's no need to worry about that anymore," Luke told them. "There's plenty of food on our ship. You can wait there while Father and I complete our business and then we'll take you to Coruscant."  
  
"I don't know who you are, but you can't just come in and tell us what to do," Robar seemed even angrier. He hadn't lowered the blaster.  
  
"We mean no harm," Anakin spoke quietly, in a conciliatory tone even as he kept a sharp eye on Robar. "We want to help."  
  
"We don't need your help!" Robar snapped.  
  
"I do," a girl piped up. "I'm tired of living here and always being afraid, always having to scrounge for everything."  
  
"Me, too," several others chorused.  
  
"Then get out and go," Robar said coldly. "I'm better off on my own."  
  
Some of the children cast nervous glances at him, but they all followed the Jedi. As they left, Luke looked back at him, too, wanting to say something to persuade him to also come, but Anakin spoke in his mind. /We can't make him leave against his will, son. He's old enough to make his own decision./  
  
/I suppose./ Luke sighed. /I just wish it weren't too late for him./  
  
/You always want to save everyone./ Anakin sent affectionately. /My good boy./  
  
As soon as they had left, Robar pounded a fist against the wall in frustration. He'd enjoyed lording it over the children, bullying them on occasion. Even more important, they had been a source of income for him. Each one gave the money they earned to him. After buying a meager supply of food and clothing, he'd been stashing the rest away for himself. One day he'd purchase his own ship and get away from this miserable place. Now what would he do?  
  
Suddenly he remembered Gil saying the two strangers were Jedi. He'd heard that the Hutts were willing to pay a large reward fro Jedi. All he had to do was follow them to their location, inform the Hutts, and perhaps he could buy that ship sooner than he'd expected.  
  
Luke and Anakin got the children safely back to the Angel, where they prepared a meal, ordered them to stay on board, and then left again for the records building. This time they met with no interruptions and reached their destination without incident. Using their aliases and the Force, they convinced the workers, two young Hutts and a human, to let them have free access to all slave records. They quickly got to work searching through the data, beginning with the records from seventeen years ago and working their way towards the present. There was no mention of Betta and Keren.  
  
"I suppose we'll just have to go to the Imperial worlds that used slaves and search there," Luke said after a moment.  
  
"That's the only thing we can do, I guess," Anakin sighed. "It's going to take a while, isn't it, Luke? I suppose it was too much to hope that we could find them quickly. And what if we never do?" He bowed his head. If Betta and Keren were lost forever, his burden would be even more unbearable.  
  
"Don't give up, Father. We could find them at the very next place," Luke said softly. "Where were most of the slaves sent?"  
  
"Kessel. Another danger spot. I'm taking you on a most unpleasant of the galaxy, I'm afraid."  
  
"That's all right. You know I'd rather be with you than anywhere else," Luke told him.  
  
Before Anakin could respond, he felt a sudden sense of danger. Luke must have felt it, too, because he drew his lightsaber at the same instant his father did.  
  
Robar burst into the room, leading a group of Hutts on repulsor-lift litters, humans, and other aliens. They drew blasters and began firing.  
  
The Jedi parried each shot and worked their way towards the door. A Rodian aimed at Luke, who had his back turned defending himself against three Gamorreans. Anakin lunged and just managed to deflect the shot. "Go!" he shouted and they dove out the door.  
  
Anakin used the Force to slam the door behind them, and Luke sliced through the locking mechanism with his lightsaber blade. "That won't hold them for long."  
  
"Probably calling for reinforcements now," Anakin agreed. "Come on, they'll be expecting us to go out a doorway. We'll head for the roof."  
  
"The roof?" Luke looked doubtful, but just then a door at the far end of the corridor opened and more guards came racing towards them.  
  
Father and son ran around the corner. Anakin caught sight of a turbo- lift. He grabbed Luke's arm and steered him into it.  
  
Once on the roof they raced to the edge. Peering down fifty stories to the ground, Luke felt his stomach tighten uneasily. He'd never really liked heights, and ever since Bespin, he'd felt distinctly queasy when confronted with them. He could handle it. He had on Jabba's Sail Barge and at the Ewok village, but he didn't like heights and probably never would.  
  
"We can use the Force to slow our fall. Once we're on the street we can change our appearance again and blend in with the crowd," Anakin instructed. When Luke didn't respond, he glanced over. "What is it?"  
  
A voice shouted behind them and a shot narrowly missed Anakin.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go," Luke summoned his courage and stepped over the edge, followed closely by his father.  
  
The Force allowed them to float safely down. Landing in front of a side building, they disguised themselves as a Gamorrean and a Twi'lek. They quickly headed for the spaceport and a few minutes later, they were flying away from the dangers of Nar Shaddaa. 


	5. Space

The Lost Ones-4  
  
Space.  
  
The Naboo Angel floated in space, hidden behind one of Kessel's moons. The desolate world had once belonged to the Empire. Many criminals and political prisoners had been sent there to work in the glitterstem mines. Glitterstim was a narcotic drug mainly used for therepeutic purposes, but often misused as well. In the months since Endor, Kessel had been taken over by a former prison guard named Moruth Doole and it was doubtful that he would be pleased to receive Jedi Knights from the New Republic.  
  
The Angel had only come out of hyperspace a few hours earlier and it had been the time for their sleep cycle. Anakin had taken the Angel to a sheltered location away from any sensors that might alert Doole to their presence, and Luke and his father had retired to get some rest before landing on Kessel. Anakin was still sleeping soundly, but Luke slipped quietly through the lounge to the cockpit.  
  
He was grateful they had the ship to themselves again. The day after leaving Nar Shaddaa with the group of young orphans they had rescued, Luke and Anakin had met up with a New Republic convoy and the children had been sent on ahead to an orphanage on Coruscant. As they were parting ways, Gil had turned to Luke and said seriously, "Now, be careful with your lightsaber."  
  
"I will," Luke had swiftly assured him. "We'll see you again when our mission is over."  
  
When the children had gone, Anakin had given Luke a puzzled look. "What did he mean by that?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose it's just that they were watching me train with a remote earlier and I warned them that lightsabers could be dangerous," Luke had replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Fortunately, Anakin had not picked up on it, or if he had, he had decided not to press the issue. The truth was that Gil had noticed the faint lines around the opening panel of Luke's artificial right hand. Luke couldn't believe how observant the boy was. The lines were so faint that even Luke, who knew exactly where the panel was, had to look closely to see them. Trust the sharp eyes of a child to notice everything! He'd breathed a prayer of thanks that Anakin was in the cockpit, safely out of hearing range.  
  
The children had been inquisitive, and since no one had ever taught them to be tactful, full of questions. Luke had known immediately that it was not the time or place for a discussion about his father's history, though if Gil were ever to become their padawan he would have to hear the story eventually. Instead the young Jedi had told them that he'd lost his hand in a lightsaber "accident" some time ago.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Gil had asked.  
  
"At the time it did, and for a while afterwards, but it's fine now," Luke had answered.  
  
"What does it feel like?" another boy had wanted to know.  
  
"It feels like a real hand."  
  
Gil had leaned closer to examine Luke's hand. "How did you do it? Were you playing with a lightsaber when you weren't supposed to?"  
  
"You could say that," Luke had replied after a moment's silence.  
  
Gil had looked at him sympathetically. "Was your father mad at you?"  
  
An odd expression had crossed Luke's face. "You could say that," he'd repeated.  
  
"But he shouldn't have been!" a girl had burst out. "You were already hurt."  
  
Luke had looked at the hall leading to the cockpit. He'd wanted to wrap up this conversation before Anakin came in. "Well, he's very sorry now. Look, we don't really talk about it much anymore, so let's not mention my hand again, okay?"  
  
"Okay," they'd all agreed, and they hadn't.  
  
Perhaps he was overreacting, but Luke worried about his father. Anakin was still so devestated about the things he'd done as Darth Vader, especially to his family. Luke didn't want him to suffer any more pain. Anakin needed to concentrate on the present and the future. The past was over.  
  
Once he was in the cockpit, Luke sat in a chair and stared unseeingly at the stars in the black sky. The past was over, but tonight it had come back to haunt him. For the first time in months, he'd awakened from a nightmare about Bespin. //Why now? It's ridiculous to be upset about it now.// Luke scolded himself, being very careful to keep his thoughts tightly shielded. He did not want any trace of his own hurt emotions to reach out through the Force and disturb his father. //It was painful. It was humiliating. It was horrible. But it's been nearly a year ago, and everything's been resolved happily. Why did I have another nightmare? I'm over it. I am. Aren't I?//  
  
Luke sighed and searched his feelings carefully. For months now he'd believed that he was no longer traumatized by the events of Bespin. Why should he be? Han was safely back. He'd accepted the truth about his father and managed to save him from the dark side. He didn't even think about his hand much anymore.  
  
He wasn't angry with Anakin. Luke was certain of that. There was no hint of resentment or bitterness in his feelings for his father. He loved Anakin with all his heart. He just didn't understand. Luke knew his father had been out of his mind with grief for his beloved wife, and filled with anger and despair over the damage the old Republic and the Clone Wars had done to the galaxy. Luke could understand the reasons why Anakin had turned initially, but he still couldn't understand how his father had become so corrupted that he could have willingly, knowingly hurt his own son in such a terrible way.  
  
//I'm still hurt by it.// Luke realized with sudden insight. //I'm not angry. I love Father, and I'm so glad he's here, and I would never want to do anything to hurt him. Yet, there is a part of me, deep down, that's still hurt by him.// He ran a hand through his hair. //Well, now that I've had this brilliant moment of epiphany, what next? Because I certainly can never talk to Father about it. Every time he's apologized to us for what happened at Cloud City, he's broken down in tears. If he ever suspected that I was not completely at peace about it, he'd probably be suicidal.//  
  
Luke shook his head, as if to clear his mind of all troubling thoughts, and mentally ran through a Jedi calming exercise. //All right, I'm making way too much of this. I only had this nightmare because we jumped off that roof on Nar Shaddaa, and then I talked about my hand with the children. It's just triggered something in my subconscious, I guess. But I don't dwell on Bespin or feel upset about it anymore. I'm sure I'll be fine. I just need some sleep is all. Thank the Force I didn't wake Father.//  
  
He headed back to bed, but it was a long time before he slept.  
  
Hours later Anakin sat at the controls guiding the Naboo Angel towards Kessel. Luke sat beside him staring out the window. The boy had been rather quiet and, as Anakin caught him yawning for the third time in a half hour, he had to ask, "Didn't you sleep well, son?"  
  
Luke hesitated. "Not really. I kept waking up."  
  
Anakin looked concerned. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No. I'm fine." Anakin frowned slightly. Had Luke answered just a little too quickly?  
  
But before he could press Luke about it, his son gave him a bright smile and indicated the rocky, elliptical planet before them. "Tell me about Kessel. You said it was dangerous."  
  
Anakin pursed his lips. " 'Unpleasant' might be a better way to describe it, though I'm not really sure what kind of welcome to expect from Moruth Doole. It's very cold, not like Hoth, though. There's no snow, not enough atmosphere to produce moisture and clouds." He pointed at hazy, light- colored wisps trailing the planet. "You see how it almost looks like a comet with a tail? That's because Kessel's own atmosphere is too thin to support life down on the surface. Because glitterstim is so valuable, people built huge air-producing factories, but the atmosphere is still so thin some of it just trails along behind Kessel as the planet orbits. We'll have to put on breath masks once we land." He grimaced. The idea of wearing any type of mask again was repugnant to him now, but it couldn't be helped. At least these oxygen masks were small and simple-clear patches that fit over the nose and mouth. Much better than what he'd worn in the past.  
  
"Do you think we'll have any trouble with Doole?" Luke asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I doubt he'll welcome us with open arms. He's had a good deal going here since seizing control of the place and I bet he wasn't pleased when the New Republic ordered him to release all the slaves."  
  
"I wonder if he has freed them yet," Luke commented. "Han said he probably wouldn't until the New Republic came and forced him to , but Leia told him she was sending a task force to ensure his cooperation. You'd think he'd go ahead and accept the inevitable before blood is shed."  
  
"Men like Doole are smart in some ways, but not in others," Anakin told him.  
  
"I thought he was a Rybet," Luke interrupted.  
  
Anakin waved his hand. "You know what I mean. Anyway, he knows it takes time to assemble a task force and he'll keep the slaves as long as he can to make sure he's getting every last credit of profit out of them." He gritted his teeth. People like Doole were absolute scum and Anakin wanted desperately to see the slaves freed from his control. But he and Luke were hunting for information, not liberating slaves.  
  
Sensing his father's turmoil, Luke laid a comforting hand on his arm. "They'll be free soon, Father. The New Republic is coming."  
  
"I know," Anakin sighed. "It's just that freeing slaves has been a lifelong dream of mine."  
  
Their communicator crackled to life. "Unidentified ship, state your name and business."  
  
"This is the Naboo Angel. We are Anakin and Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knights of the New Republic. We request permission to land and a meeting with President Moruth Doole," Luke answered briskly.  
  
There was a long pause. Luke could just imagine flustered officials hurriedly conferrring with one another, trying to decide what to do about their unexpected visitors. Finally, the voice said, "Permission to land granted. Your request for a meeting with President Doole is being relayed now. A squadron of our troops will meet you at docking bay 51 and escort you to the presidential palace."  
  
Anakin spoke into the communicator. "Thank you, but I have been to Kessel several times before. I know the location of the palace. No escort will be necessary."  
  
"Necessary? Why, Master Jedi, it will be an honor," the voice smoothly insisted before abruply clicking off.  
  
Father and son looked at one another. "Doesn't that sound welcoming?" Luke remarked in a dry voice.  
  
"Hmmm." Anakin didn't like the sound of this at all. Were they about to walk into an ambush? He couldn't bear the thought of Luke being in danger. "I don't suppose you would consider staying on board the Angel?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "Nope."  
  
"Well, then, stay close to me and be very careful," Anakin cautioned, and then nearly fell out of his chair when Luke, who was always so good-natured and mild-mannered, frowned and said with an edge in his voice, "I am a fully-trained Jedi now, Father. I can take care of myself."  
  
The instant the words were out of his mouth, Luke was aghast at himself. What had gotten into him to speak in such a proud, haughty way? Whether he and Anakin were speaking as father and son, or Jedi to Jedi, his words were completely inappropiate. Immediately he said. "I'm sorry, Father. I shouldn't have spoken like that. Forgive me."  
  
Anakin hardly knew what to think. He supposed he could be too overprotective at times. Leia had certainly let him know that he was cramping her style on several occasions. But Luke usually didn't seem to mind. If anything, he seemed to enjoy it. Anakin couldn't understand why he had reacted so sharply this time. But now Luke was looking at him with such a stricken expression that he reached over to give the boy a hug.  
  
"It's all right, Luke. And you don't ever have to apologize to me." Luke shook his head and answered, his voice slightly muffled against Anakin's shoulder. "When I'm wrong, I do."  
  
Well, maybe I was being a little patronizing," Anakin sat back and placed his hands on Luke's shoulders. He smiled, "But I am your father. Worrying about your safety-and your sister's-is part of my job."  
  
Luke nodded. "I know, Father. But you don't have to worry so much about us. And I do know to be careful." "That's all I'm asking for." Anakin turned his attention back to his piloting and they headed for Kessel, unsure of what would be waiting for them there. 


	6. Kessel

The Lost Ones-part 5  
  
Kessel.  
  
As his father gently set the Angel down at docking bay 51, Luke went to the lounge and rummaged through a supply closet until he found the breath masks he had packed when preparing for the journey back on Coruscant. They had not known then that they would be coming to Kessel, had not known any specific location they would visit other than Roon, but there were many inhospitable planets in the galaxy. Luke had tried to think of every possible item they would need.  
  
Meanwhile Anakin looked through the window at the soldiers waiting for them on the docking bay. They no longer wore stormtrooper armor though they had once served the Empire. Now they were dressed in dark gray and carried powerful assualt rifles. But there were only about a dozen of them, and they had never been among the Empire's best and brightest. Controlling overworked, underfed slaves who couldn't survive long outside the mines in Kessel's thin atmosphere didn't require much skill, and as Kessel was considered a hardship post, it was usually staffed by the more incompetent troops. Anakin did not want to be overconfident, but he didn't think they would pose a real threat to two trained Jedi.  
  
That thought reminded him of his son's earlier comment and he shook his head in bewilderment. It was so out of character for Luke to be moody and defensive. Of course, Luke himself had admitted he hadn't slept well. Possibly the boy was just tired, but Anakin had seen Luke tired before and still, his son did not normally snap at people like that. Anakin couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on under the surface with Luke, but he couldn't figure out what it could be. As soon as they left Kessel, he decided he would have a talk with Luke and see if he could get the boy to open up to him. Luke had been there for him so many times these past months, offering him comfort and encouragement whenever he felt overpowered by the weight of his crimes. Anakin was determined to share his son's burdens as well. As Luke had said when they were leaving Naboo, they were a team. His relationship with Luke was the most precious thing in his life now, and while he could never make up for the years they had lost, he now wanted desperately to be the father Luke had deserved to have.  
  
At that moment Luke re-entered the cockpit with his breath mask already in place. He handed the other to his father, who fastened it on without allowing himself a moment's hesitation. Luke still seemed to understand how difficult it was for Anakin to wear a mask of any kind again. He was always quick to pick up on other people's feelings. Giving his father a sympathetic smile, he asked softly, "Ready, Father?"  
  
"As I'll ever be," Anakin replied.  
  
They headed for the hatchway. As they descended the ramp, one of the soldiers stepped forward and bowed curtly before them. "Masters, I have been authorized to escort you to President Doole's palace. If you'll come this way, we have speeders waiting." He led them to several parked landspeeders and climbed into one with the two Jedi while the rest of the group took the others.  
  
/I haven't sensed any treachery from them, or excitement or fear or anything that might signal an attack. How about you?/ Luke sent to his father as the speeders drove quickly through the streets of Kessel.  
  
/I haven't sensed anything, either, although I think that you're more empathetic than I am./ Anakin answered through the Force. /Still./  
  
/I know, I know. Be careful./ Luke gave him a smile.  
  
/Smart alec. You've been around Han too long./ Despite his retort, Anakin couldn't hide his own grin.  
  
The town-Luke didn't know its name-seemed deserted. As they drove past nearly identical buildings Luke could see no sign of any other beings except for themselves and their accompanying soldiers. The buildings were all squat, boxy structures, light gray in color, with only small signs above the doors to tell if they were barracks, shops, factories, or whatever.  
  
/They were white when I was last here./ Anakin sent.  
  
/How many times have you been to Kessel, Father?/ Luke looked at him curiously.  
  
Anakin considered. /Three or four. Soon after I joined Palpatine, he sent me here a few times when pirates were making off with too much glitterstim. My tasks were to shore up Imperial defenses and scare off the smugglers. But that was many years ago. I soon graduated to bigger things./ He gave his son a wry look.  
  
Luke wasn't sure how to respond to that so instead he looked back at the empty streets. /It seems quiet enough now./  
  
/I'm sure Doole and his guards let everyone know we were here, and most people are laying low./ Anakin replied.  
  
The speeders came to a halt and when they climbed out Luke caught his first glimpse of the palace. It was nothing like Theed Palace on Naboo, which radiated serene beauty, and also unlike the utilitarian structures they had passed on the way. Unlike the other buildings, it was a conglomeration of domes, turrets, and rotundas and was a gleaming ebony with silver trim. It seemed very out of place on desolate Kessel.  
  
A protocol droid ushered them into a side room where Doole himself was waiting. "Greetings, friends," he boomed in a deep voice that didn't match his appearance. Luke had never seen a Rybet. They were a rare species and not usually spotted off their homeworld of Rygaber. He knew it would be rude to stare, but couldn't resist stealing glances at Doole's mottled green skin, corpulent build, and enormous beady eyes that swiveled in their sockets almost constantly. Luke wondered if that were a native trait of Rybets or simply a sign of Doole's uneasiness. Because he was very uneasy about their visit. Nervousness radiated from him so strongly that Luke had to make a conscious effort to remain calm himself.  
  
Both Jedi bowed politely in return. Anakin tried to keep his distaste from showing. Doole might be scum, but he was the recognized ruler of Kessel and Anakin's only job now was to convince him to let them view the slave records. He had to let the New Republic handle Doole. He explained their request, but rather than giving the Jedi access to the records, Doole offered to check the list himself. Anakin would have used the Force to convince him, but the Rybet was already leaving the room, practically at a run.  
  
Father and son exchanged looks. /Well, at least he's cooperating./ Anakin remarked.  
  
/He just wanted out of here before we could insist on checking the records ourselves. He doesn't want us to see how much glitterstim is being siphoned away through illegal channels./ Luke answered.  
  
/Most likely./ Anakin agreed. /Might as well sit down and get comfortable./ He motioned to some chairs. /As many slaves have been on Kessel in the past seventeen years, this will probably take a while./  
  
Doole, however, surprised them by returning a very short time later. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there is no mention of a Betta or Keren Colzin in the record books. I'm afraid you will have to continue your search elsewhere."  
  
"President Doole, you must have a very efficient search system to check all those records so quickly. We expected it to take quite a while," Luke gave him an innocently impressed look.  
  
"Why, yes, yes, our computerized systems are among the most advanced in the galaxy," Doole stammered, his eyes swiveling in their sockets faster than ever. "Now, you really must excuse me. I have some important scheduled meetings this afternoon. Always a pleasure to assist New Republic representatives. I do hope you will be able to visit again, some day."  
  
"I'm sure we will," Anakin said in a smoothly pleasant voice as Doole escorted them to the door. "By the way, President Doole, you have released all of Kessel's slave workers, haven't you? I know my daughter Leia, the Vice-Chancellor, informed you that the New Republic does not allow any world to continue slavery."  
  
Luke wondered how the Rybet could even see with his eyes spinning so quickly. Doole almost shoved them out the door as he said, "Well, yes, we are in the process of releasing slaves. Reintegrating them and transporting them off Kessel does take time, you know, a great deal of time. But we are making excellent progress in that direction. Now, my troops will be happy to see you back to your ship. Good luck in your search."  
  
Anakin and Luke exchanged another look, but didn't speak until they were back on board the Naboo Angel. When Anakin started the ignition sequence, Luke said in surprise, "That's it? We're leaving? You know he didn't really check the records."  
  
"No, we're not leaving. We just want everyone to think we're leaving," Anakin took off and headed the Angel towards space. "We'll get out of range of any sensors, and then we'll head for a more isolated spot. We can land, hide the Angel, and do some searching of our own."  
  
Everything went according to plan. This time Anakin and Luke landed several kilometers from town and the Angel was almost indistinguishable hidden among a cluster of rocky cliffs. The two Jedi were making their way across the salt flats towards the square outlines of the town in the distance when Luke spied a tunnel entrance. "Father, is that an entrance to the spice mines?"  
  
When Anakin nodded, Luke suggested, "Why don't we go inside and see if any of the slaves themselves can help us? And we could let them know that the New Republic is coming to free them. It might give them some hope. You know Doole and his guards certainly haven't told them anything." "Good idea," his father agreed. "We just might have more luck speaking directly with the slaves, and we do need to let them know that help is on the way. Hope can be a great morale booster."  
  
They slipped inside. For a minute, they were reminded of the mine on Roon, but almost immediately, the differences became obvious. This tunnel was much wider and lit by torches, and before they had walked far, they came across a group of humans, Wookies, Sullustans, and other aliens silently drilling holes in the walls. When Anakin and Luke explained who they were and what they wanted, the slaves stopped working for a moment to gaze at them in surprise, but quickly resumed their drilling when a guard wandered over and barked, "No talking allowed. Keep working!" To emphasive the order, he cracked an energy whip at several slaves, who winced, but dared not give any other sign of pain. Satisfied that he had intimidated that particular group, the guard stalked away to inspect another area. Luke hurried over to heal the lashes inflicted on the unfortunate slaves while Anakin ground his teeth and struggled to overcome his fury.  
  
There had been a time when he had worried that if he became angry enough, he might re-open the door to the dark side, but he didn't fear that as much as he used to. He felt he had conquered that crisis on Naboo when he had confronted Zel Miret as Luke lay dying of the bysa virus. In any case, he was certain his anger now was justified. Still, he couldn't allow it to control him. Acting out of anger was wrong, not to mention foolish. On the other hand, allowing innocent beings to suffer was even more immoral.  
  
When Luke came back to his side, he motioned his son to follow him back towards the entrance. /Were you able to heal them?/ he asked when they once again stood just inside the mouth of the cave.  
  
Luke nodded. /Yes, and I told them about the New Republic coming to free them soon. I think they were almost afraid to believe me, but they were a little hopeful, too. And they told me that most of this group has been in the mines for ten years and they had never heard of Betta or Keren./  
  
For once Anakin barely registered the news about the Colzins. He went on. /Luke, I don't think we should wait any longer. The slaves need to be freed now. We could help them overthrow the guards./  
  
Luke gaped at him in astonishment. /Father, are you out of your mind? Just the two of us against all the guards on Kessel? We wouldn't stand a chance./  
  
/It wouldn't be just the two of us. I'm sure at least some of the slaves would join in./ Anakin argued. /The slaves vastly outnumber the guards. Even if only a quarter of them helped, it would be enough. And it's likely the slaves know these tunnels better than the guards. I think we could do it./  
  
/At what price/? Luke demanded. /Father, did you get a good look at those slaves? They're half-starved, sickly, and worst of all, they've been conditioned not to fight back. And even if we found some who were willing to fight the guards, what would they use for weapons? Those little drills wouldn't be much use against rifles. I think we would be leading them to slaughter./  
  
/These conditions they're in are intolerable./ Anakin was still too upset to be reasonable. /I have to do something to help them./  
  
/We are. We're giving them hope. Father, I just don't see the point in risking so many lives when the task force from the New Republic is going to show up soon. If you want, we can wait and help them liberate the slaves. But it's just too dangerous to do it on our own./  
  
Father and son stood gazing at one another for a long moment, both of them aware that this was their first real disagreement since the confrontation on Endor, both of them acutely unhappy about it. After a while, Luke played his trump card. He hated to take advantage of Anakin's love and overprotectiveness, but if it would help his father see reason, he felt he had to. /And it's not only dangerous for the slaves. One of us could get hurt or killed as well. Please, Father, let's wait./  
  
Anakin slowly took a deep breath and let it out. Luke was right. It was simply too dangerous, both for the slaves and for themselves. And with the New Republic task force on the way, it would be a foolish waste of life. He knew that if Luke were injured, or worse, because of his stubborness he would never be able to forgive himself. He had caused his son so much pain already. He also knew that there was a good chance some of the slaves would be killed or harmed, too, and that would also be unbearable. He was letting his past affect his judgment. Like it or not, the smart decision was to wait for the New Republic.  
  
/All right, son. We'll wait./ he finally sent.  
  
But now Luke looked at him a little worriedly. /Are you angry?/  
  
/With you? Never./ Anakin reached over to run his fingers through his son's hair. /With the guards? Yes. With myself for allowing this to continue all these years? Yes. But you don't have to worry. I've got it under control, and I know that you're right. Leading the slaves in an uprising now would be incredibly foolish. Let's go back and see if we can find out anything about Betta and Keren. Then we'll go to the Angel and contact the New Republic. We'll find out how soon they can be here and plan what to do next. How does that sound?/  
  
Luke smiled. /It sounds good to me./  
  
They went back further into the tunnel, joining in with the groups of slaves whenever they sensed a guard approaching. For an hour, they whispered to slaves, telling them of their upcoming liberation and seeking in vain for some information on the missing Colzin family. For a time, Luke stayed close by his father's side, keeping an eye on him, but Anakin did seem to have himself under control. After a while, they began to venture farther apart from one another.  
  
Luke had gone a short distance away and was speaking in a quiet voice to an elderly woman who barely had the strength to hold her drill when a guard came near. "No talking!" he roared. "When are you stupid slaves going to learn to follow the rules?" He raised his energy whip and, as Luke watched in horror, began beating the poor woman fiercely with it. Luke couldn't bear her anguished cries. The way she feebly lifted her arms attempting to defend herself tore at his heart. All his reasonable arguments against leading a slave uprising flew right out of head, and he drew his lightsaber and rushed to her defense. Around him the other slaves stared in amazement. A few of them threw down their drills and jumped on the guard, who called out for reinforcements. The slave rebellion of Kessel had begun. 


	7. Kessel II

The Lost Ones, part 6  
  
Kessel.  
  
Anakin didn't know what had happened. One moment he was quietly conversing with a Twi'lek slave, and the next everything was mass confusion. He'd heard a shout, then suddenly the slaves were throwing down their drills and running every which direction. A group of guards ran past, shouting instructions, but Anakin couldn't tell if they were talking to the slaves or each other. For a moment he thought of Roon and wondered if it was a cave-in, but then he saw the green blade of Luke's lightsaber swing through the air in a soaring arc and knew it was trouble of another kind entirely.  
  
He drew his own lightsaber and charged down the tunnel. Getting to Luke's side and protecting him was the only clear thought in his head, though as he approached he could see his son was doing all right on his own. Four guards were firing at him, but Luke easily parried each shot. Several slaves behind them were joining in by throwing rocks at the guards, but most of them cowered against the walls, looking on in bewildered disbelief. One elderly woman lay on the ground, moaning softly and feebly attempting to crawl out of the way. Anakin used the Force to gently set her over by the wall, then he threw his blade and neatly dissected the rifles.  
  
Throwing down the remaining parts, the guards turned and took off down the shaft. One of the slaves-a Wookie-threw a fist-sized chunk of rock after them and hit one of the guards in the back. A few slaves gave a ragged cheer.  
  
Anakin looked at Luke and raised his eyebrows. "Did I miss the task force showing up?"  
  
Luke looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. The guard was beating her, and I just had to do something."  
  
"Well, it's done now," Anakin glanced around at the slaves. "We need to decide on a course of action. Those guards will be coming back with reinforcements, I'm sure."  
  
The Wookie slave grabbed Luke's arm and barked urgently. Luke had been around Chewbacca long enough to usually understand the gist of Wookie speech though he couldn't make a word for word translation like 3PO could. It was harder to understand a strange Wookie. He didn't know if they spoke a different dialect or if his ears had just grown accustomed to Chewie's individual speech patterns, but he did get enough to have a sudden glimmer of hope.  
  
"Some of the slaves have been preparing for a rebellion themselves. He says they have a hidden cache of weapons in the slave quarters, and they've dug out some hidden rooms for the more vulnerable slaves to hide in."  
  
"Where?" Anakin demanded.  
  
They turned to their unexpected comrade, but the Wookie was already in action. He howled something Luke didn't catch, but the slaves apparently understood. They lined up, the stronger ones near the front brandishing their drills, and the others behind them. Anakin and Luke were touched to see that the slaves made certain to gather up the youngest ones, who were still only children, and to support the injured and sickly. Two young women and a boy carried the older woman Luke had saved.  
  
They started off down the corridor. The Wookie spoke in low, tense tones, explaining that his name was Rallyroro-Rally for short- and that the weapons and secret rooms were located at the slave quarters. Anakin, Luke, Rally, and a few others were prepared for a fight, but to their surprise they reached their destination without any trouble. The slave quarters consisted of a large underground cavern crowded with hard, narrow cots and with several tunnels opening off of the main room.  
  
"The guards could show up any time. Everyone, stay alert," Anakin warned.  
  
Rally pushed on a section of wall and it slid open to reveal a long, low passage. He pulled out a box containing some old rifles and a transmitter as most of the slaves scurried in.  
  
"How have you managed to do this?" Luke asked him as the Wookie slid the wall panel back into place. Rally explained that some of the slaves had access to the trash bins and had been collecting broken and discarded weapon parts for years. They had discreetly studied the guards' rifles and at night they worked to assemble their own. They had also managed to get a few old transmitters back in working order. The Wookie used the transmitter to notify other slaves that the uprising had begun. He remarked that many of the slaves in the mines would probably not have access to a communicator, but the ones who worked in the stores and factories above ground might hear and be able to spread the word.  
  
"Can I see it?" Luke asked, holding out his hand for the transmitter. "I need to call the nearest New Republic ships and tell them to come help immediately."  
  
Rally handed it over and he, Anakin, and the slaves willing to fight distributed the weapons and took their posts at the doorways. Luke quickly tuned to a New Republic frequency and began sending a rescue signal. He was immensely relieved to hear a familiar voice answer in just a few moments. "This is Commander Antilles of Rogue Squadron. How can we help?"  
  
"Wedge! Thank the Force," Luke exclaimed. "Father and I are involved in a slave uprising on Kessel. We need some assistance. Where are you?"  
  
"Rogue Squadron is part of the task force assigned to Kessel. We're almost there. We can be there in an hour, if we hurry."  
  
"Hurry! We're gonna need you," Luke quickly gave Wedge the details of their location and cut off the transmitter. Just in time. A new squadron of Kessel's soldiers attacked. Luke ignited his lightsaber and ran to join the nearest group of slaves.  
  
The slaves were able to put up a surprisingly good defense. Every one of their cobbled-together rifles worked, and they fought bravely and enthusiastically. Some were not as skilled as others, but then the soldiers were not particularly gifted either, and many had grown lazy and unaccustomed to having to prove themselves.  
  
Luke wasn't sure how long they fought, but all of a sudden, there was a lull. Some of the guards were dead, and the others were retreating. "This is just a temporary break, though," Anakin said. "They'll regroup and come back."  
  
"We just have to hold them off a little longer," Luke relayed Wedge's message.  
  
"I wish there was some way to distract them without endangering any of the slaves. I hate for any one to die or get hurt when help is so close," the older Jedi remarked. Rally grunted and howled. Luke turned to his father. "He says that tunnel leads to an air factory above ground. He'll use the transmitter to warn the slaves working there to go back to their quarters, if they haven't already joined in the fight. Rally and the rest of the slaves could hide in the secret room, and we could lead the guards up there. We ought to be able to find some distractions in a large factory."  
  
Anakin agreed. "Sounds good to me. Rally, thanks for all your help. Now you and the others go hide."  
  
Rally barked indignantly.  
  
"He doesn't want to stay hidden. He suggests that he and the others could sneak up behind the guards and attack from the rear," Luke translated. He patted Rally's arm. "It's very brave of you, but it wouldn't work, I'm afraid. We only have two breath masks," he indicated the masks he and Anakin still wore. "You couldn't survive long above ground without these."  
  
The Wookie looked unhappy, but he barked a quick farewell and then he and the rest of the slaves took cover in their hidden passage. The two Jedi went to the tunnel leading to the air-factory and waited for their enemies to reappear.  
  
They didn't have to wait long. When the first guard fired into the room, Luke swung his lightsaber and deflected the shot. Realizing there was no resistance at the other doorways, the guards rushed into the room after them. Anakin and Luke led the soldiers through the tunnel, their green and blue blades flashing as they defended themselves. Sure enough, before long they came to the end of the tunnel and they found themselves in an enormous room filled with large machinery. Rally had done his work well. There was no sign of any other sentient being in the place.  
  
Luke was grateful for that. He didn't want any innocent person to get caught in the crossfire. He knew that this might not be the best plan. It had all happened so quickly that they were having to make instant decisions without having time to think through all the consequences. But if the factory were abandoned, it might be the best place to stall for time. At least they had led some of the guards away from some of the slaves. And one hopeful sign was that in the past, it seemed that the spur-of-the- moment actions had been successful just as often as the meticulously detailed ones. That was a good omen, Luke hoped. He knew that this entire venture was on his shoulders and he could only pray it would end well. He didn't have time to think beyond that, however, because then the guards were upon them.  
  
Father and son ducked behind machinery and ran through the factory using their lightsabers to block the rifle shots. Then abruptly the shots stopped. Luke and Anakin had taken cover behind a large oxygen canister. They peered out cautiously from the sides to see the guards standing together in a huddle. As a group, they turned and left the factory.  
  
"What's going on?" Luke whispered.  
  
Anakin could only shake his head and lean against the canister. Of pure oxygen. A warning bell went off in his mind. When he had been Darth Vader, his meditation chamber had been filled with pure oxygen-the only air he could breathe without that terrible mask aiding him. But he had always had to take precautions before entering, and the troops had always been nervous about transporting it, because pure oxygen was so flammable. The word repeated in his mind. Flammable.  
  
"They're going to blow it up," he whispered in horror. He grabbed his son's arm and raced toward the nearest exit. As they reached the door and found themselves about to step above ground onto Kessel's salty plains, that inexplicable sense that sometimes warned him of danger told him they were out of time. Desperately, he called on the Force and used it to propel Luke a safe distance from the building which suddenly exploded in a fireball of searing flames. 


	8. Kessel III

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone, I'm so sorry that it's has taken me so long to update. DRL and vacation have kept me very busy. I'll try to make up for it by posting every other day now.  
  
IntelEwok: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're still reading. It means a lot to me to know you're enjoying the story.  
  
Okay, here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I'm not making any money, etc.  
  
The Lost Ones-7  
  
Kessel.  
  
Anakin's propulsion and the thrust of the explosion knocked Luke some distance away. For a few seconds he lay on the ground stunned, then he leaped to his feet and looked over to see a raging fire where one of Kessel's air factories had stood a half-minute earlier. Anakin lay face down about halfway between Luke and the burning building.  
  
His breath catching in fear and horror, Luke raced to his side and carefully turned him over. Anakin was still alive and, as far as Luke could tell at a glance, seemed to be in better shape than might be expected from someone who had been in close proximity to such an explosion. The right side of his face and his right hand were burned, but not too severely. His hair was singed, and he was beginning to go into shock, but there didn't seem to be any immediate life-threatening injuries. He must have had time to insulate himself with a Force-bubble, at least partially.  
  
The most crucial thing at the moment, Luke decided, was to get both of them further away from that air factory. The heat was painfully intense and searing, and there could be more explosions. He gently lifted Anakin under the arms and dragged him a safe distance away. He was momentarily reminded of dragging his father across the hanger floor to the shuttle on the Death Star. It seemed a lifetime ago so much had changed since then. But then the shout of Kessel's guards brought him back to the present.  
  
Luke reached for his lightsaber, but it turned out to be unnecessary. Several X-wings seemed to appear out of nowhere, leading some larger transports and carriers for ground troops. The New Republic task force had finally arrived. The Kessel troops, most of them cowards at heart, abruptly turned and ran.  
  
The young Jedi dropped to his knees and tenderly took his father's burned hand in his own. He sunk deep into a healing trance, hoping he could ease his father's injuries. The next few hours were a blur. He learned later that the New Republic troops aided by some of the braver, stronger slaves overpowered the Kessel soldiers easily. Most surrendered without a fight once they realized the New Republic had landed. Doole himself was trapped inside the presidential palace by his own slaves. Luke himself was only aware of the transport that landed nearby and carried both Jedi to the medical frigate floating safely above the planet's surface.  
  
The medical droids at first seemed slightly annoyed that Luke would not leave and let them tend to Anakin, but once they saw that the Force-induced healing trance was more effective than any of their own treatments, they let him be and concentrated on the others. There were actually remarkably few battle injuries, but some of the slaves were in very poor condition and had been taken aboard upon being rescued.  
  
Luke was aware of nothing except his father's condition. He spent hours stabilizing Anakin's internal condition and then healing each burn. When he finally sat back and evaluated his work, he was greatly relieved to see that Anakin was as good as new. His skin was smooth and unmarked; he was no longer in shock. The only sign of his most recent brush with death was his singed hair, which would grow back quickly. He was still sleeping, though. Luke had sent him deep into unconsciousness to prevent him from feeling the tiniest amount of discomfort. His father had suffered enough pain in his life.  
  
One of the med-droids came to check on them. "That's very impressive work, sir. Your father is completely healed. Even with a bacta tank, we couldn't have healed him so quickly. It is probably best if he stays overnight just for observation. If there are no further problems, we will release him in the morning. You are to be commended."  
  
"Thank you," Luke mumbled as the droid left. If only that were true, he thought miserably. The truth was he had acted recklessly, with no thought to the consequences, and he could have caused many innocent people to die, and lost his father as well. He stared at Anakin's handsome face and felt an enormous, painful lump come to his throat. He knew that his father's greatest fear was fire. Anakin had told him about the duel with Obi-Wan so long ago and how it had ended with Anakin being burned alive and left to survive trapped inside the monstrous black suit that had sustained him for twenty years. He knew about the terrible pain Anakin had lived with because of the injuries from that showdown, and how he had suffered from being cut off from all contact with others. And yet, Anakin had been willing to face all that again to save Luke from being hurt in that sudden blaze.  
  
Luke's eyes filled with tears. He felt so undeserving all of a sudden. He had known how dangerous leading the slaves in a rebellion could be, and yet he had lost his head and risked both their lives and the slaves'. Compounding his guilt was the fact that he had very recently been upset about his memories of Bespin. Thank goodness he had kept that from Anakin. The last thing his father needed was to feel more anguish about the past.  
  
"I'm sorry, Father," he whispered.  
  
To his surprise, Anakin opened his eyes and said hoarsely, "Now I won't have you feeling guilty. That's my job." He patted Luke's hand.  
  
"You're awake," Luke said unnecessarily.  
  
Anakin nodded and glanced down at himself. "Either that Force- bubble was stronger than I realized, or you've been busy healing again."  
  
Luke just smiled at him.  
  
"Am I really all right?" his father asked.  
  
"Yes, you're perfectly well. Even the med-droids agree although they want you to stay here tonight for observation. I'm going to ask them for an extra cot so I can stay, too."  
  
"You don't-" Anakin began, but Luke interrupted. "I want to, Father. Please."  
  
The older Jedi agreed, smiling himself now. "Well, I always enjoy your company, son." He grew serious and quiet for a moment. Then he asked, "How does my face look?"  
  
"It's fine," Luke assured him, knowing Anakin would be worried about being disfigured again. "Except your hair is singed a bit on the ends."  
  
"I suppose it was time for a haircut, anyway. If that's all, then I'm very grateful." Once more he reached for Luke's hand. This time he gently squeezed his son's fingers. "Thank you, Luke. Healing is a very special gift and talent. I'm so proud of you."  
  
At that, Luke's eyes filled with tears. He shook his head. "You shouldn't be. I nearly ruined everything. Many slaves could have died because I was impatient. You could have been badly burned or killed. Father, I'm sorry."  
  
"You already said that. It's all right. Everything will be fine. I can feel it." Anakin propped himself up on the pillows and held out an arm to Luke, who leaned against him and buried his face against his father's shoulder.  
  
After a while Luke whispered. "Ben and Yoda would be ashamed of me. I didn't act like a Jedi in the slave tunnel."  
  
Anakin hugged him close, sensing his son's pain and wanting to alleviate it. "You acted out of compassion, Luke. It was a tough situation, and I'm not sure if there really was a right thing to do."  
  
But Luke shook his head. "Ben and Yoda would have waited for the task force to arrive."  
  
"Perhaps. But how would you feel if you had done nothing, if you had let that poor old woman be beaten? At the least, she would have suffered great pain, and possibly have died. You saved her and the task force arrived in time to help." Anakin looked around at their room. "I'm assuming we're in a New Republic medcenter, anyway."  
  
"We are. They did." Luke reponded. "And I would have felt terrible for that woman, but still, I endangered a lot of lives today. You said I acted out of compassion and I did, but I still think Ben and Yoda would not have approved."  
  
"I'm not sure what they would have done," Anakin conceded. "The old Jedi had tremendous compassion for the galaxy at large, but not always for the individual. They didn't often let concern for one person interfere with their plans for helping the galaxy in general. But, you know, Luke, that's not always the best way to be."  
  
Luke frowned slightly. "What do you mean, Father?"  
  
Anakin sighed. "Most of the time you do have to consider what is best for the majority, but you can't sacrifice the value of each individual life. Of course, when I was Vader I did unspeakable acts- things the old Jedi would never have done-but in a way, my reasoning was similar. I wanted what I thought best for the galaxy, but I didn't value life on a personal level." He grimaced in remembrance, then he patted Luke's back. "But you do, son. And you should never change that."  
  
"It's hard to find the balance sometimes," Luke said quietly.  
  
"Yes," Anakin agreed. "But we have to try. I hope we can take the best of the old ways while avoiding some of the mistakes when we start training our own padawans."  
  
Luke nodded. They both wanted to find Betta and Keren Colzin before returning to Naboo and beginning to work with the next generation of Jedi. That was a scary thought on its own. Luke didn't feel nearly mature enough or experienced enough to teach anyone else, especially after today, but there wasn't much choice in the matter. At least, he thought gratefully, he would have his father to help. But the time when they were actually going to begin re-establishing the Jedi seemed very uncertain. They didn't seem to be any closer to finding the Colzins than when they'd begun their journey.  
  
For the first time Luke wondered what they would do if they didn't locate the women. It would be very difficult for Anakin. He wanted so much to atone for the past. If the Colzins were forever lost, it would be another tragedy he couldn't do anything about. Still, Luke reminded himself, they were a long way from giving up. Luke knew of at least two more places that had used slaves. The problem was, he dreaded going to either of them, and he knew that his father would feel even more strongly than he did.  
  
"Quit thinking about unpleasant things," Anakin lightly chided, even as he held his son close. "Let's just enjoy being together."  
  
"I am," Luke said softly. He relaxed into his father's embrace, feeling infinitely grateful that Anakin's life and health had been spared.  
  
Anakin reached up to curl his fingers around the back of Luke's neck, pausing to see for himself that they were healed. "Amazing," he murmured. "Where were you twenty-three years ago?"  
  
Luke smiled a little, despite himself. "Not born yet."  
  
After a moment of silence, Anakin asked, "What unpleasant things were you thinking about?"  
  
"Where to go next if the Colzins aren't on Kessel," Luke told him.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"There is one place I know where slaves were fairly common," Luke hesitated. "Tatooine."  
  
Anakin frowned. "I vowed I'd never go back there."  
  
"So did I, but I went when I had to, to rescue Han," Luke replied. "If there's any chance they might be there-" his voice trailed off.  
  
"We'll have to go," Anakin finished with a sigh. Then he added. "But they could be here. Doole didn't any more check those slave records than a Weequay can fly. We'll have to do it ourselves, and I imagine it's going to be a big job. We don't have to worry about going to Tatooine just yet."  
  
For a while they sat close together in silence, just feeling thankful to still be together. Luke had just gotten up to go see about getting the extra cot when there was a knock on the door and Wedge Antilles came in.  
  
"Hi, I hope I'm not intruding, but I heard you guys were up here and I couldn't find out any details. I just wanted to make sure you were all right," he said.  
  
"I was burned a bit," Anakin told him. "But Luke was able to heal me. It's a pleasure to see you again, Commander Antilles. Please, come sit down."  
  
Wedge shook his head. "Thank you, but I've got to meet with General Madine soon. I better be going. I'm glad you're okay, sir."  
  
"I've got to check about getting that cot. I'll walk out with you, Wedge. Be right back, Father," Luke commented.  
  
Anakin nodded, lay back against the pillow, and closed his eyes. He was well, but still weak.  
  
Luke accompanied Wedge to the frigate's hanger where they wished each other well and parted ways. Luke spoke to a med-droid about the cot, and was on his way back to Anakin's room when he glanced into an examination room as he passed by and saw a sight that stopped him frozen in his tracks.  
  
A Kessel guard was lying unconscious on a table having an artificial foot attached to his ankle. It was a reminder that any skirmish can result in injuries and death, and, for Luke, a brutal flashback to the worst time in his life.  
  
He remembered being in the Alliance's medical frigate having his own missing limb replaced. He remembered the physical and mental agony he had suffered after that first aggrieved duel. He remembered the disbelief and horror of learning that Darth Vader was his father, the very person who had tormented his friends, frozen Han in carbonite, beaten and battered Luke himself, and finally had taken his hand and his innocence. He remembered the despair that had threatened to consume him, and probably would have if Leia and Han had not needed him so desperately. He had contemplated suicide more than once in the weeks following Bespin. Only the knowledge that Leia couldn't take any more losses, that without his help Han might be frozen in carbonite for eternity, had kept him from it.  
  
For a few moments, he remembered it all so intensely it was as if the events of Bespin had just happened. Luke abruptly turned around and switched direction. He could not go back to his father right now. Anakin would know immediately that something was wrong and would want to help.  
  
Luke knew that this was one thing he could never share with him. He wanted to. He needed to talk about these terrible flashbacks with somebody. He wished desperately that he could confide in Leia or Han. Lando and the droids would be a comfort, too. But they were all back on Coruscant, out of range for the communicator. Anakin was the only one available, and Luke just couldn't burden him like that. Anakin knew bits and pieces of how they had all felt after Bespin, and what he already knew was almost too much for him to bear. Luke truly loved his father and didn't want to hurt him any more.  
  
So the only choice was to suffer in silence. 


	9. Kessel IV

The Lost Ones-8  
  
Kessel.  
  
Luke wandered along the halls of the New Republic medical frigate, trying to bring his tumultuous emotions under control so he could return to his father. Glimpsing the Kessel guard being fitted with a prosthesis had brought back such traumatic memories that he was afraid of disturbing Anakin and that was the last thing he wanted. His father might be healed of the injuries he'd received in the air factory explosion, but he still needed to rest.  
  
//I've got to quit being so foolish about this.// Luke scolded himself. //Bespin was a long time ago. I shouldn't be upset about it anymore. Especially since Father is so different now.//  
  
He thought of all the times Anakin had apologized for the events of Cloud City. And Luke knew how sincere, how intense his remorse was. He could feel it himself through their connection in the Force. Suddenly he stopped. A short time ago, he had experienced powerful feelings of pain, fear, and despair. Had he kept them shielded? Because otherwise, Anakin was sure to have felt them, too.  
  
Luke immediately took off for his father's room. Ready or not, he would have to go back, reassure Anakin that he was all right, and come up with some plausible reason for those emotions. His father needed to sleep and regain his strength, and he would never do that if he believed Luke needed him.  
  
Anakin was drifting, about to doze off, when he was overcome with sorrow, horror, and an almost agonizing pain. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes flew open and he sat up, struggling to make sense of what he was feeling. Almost at once, he realized that he was experiencing the onslaught secondhand. But that meant the feelings were coming from Luke. Which was even worse.  
  
He leaped from the bed and grabbed his robe. His Jedi tunic and pants must have been burned in the explosion because he was currently wearing the sterile white top and pants that the medcenters issued to patients. Normally Anakin's dignity would have rebelled at the thought of going out in public, even on board the medical frigate, in what amounted to sleepwear, but now he didn't give it a second thought. He had to find his son and make sure he was okay. What could have possibly happened to Luke on board a New Republic transport to cause such feelings?  
  
A medical droid intercepted him at the doorway. "Sir, if you need anything, we will be happy to-"  
  
"I need to find my son," he interrupted curtly. "Do you know where he went?"  
  
The droid considered, while Anakin fought the temptation to grab him and shake him until every bolt was rattling. Finally the droid said, "I believe he went to request an extra sleeping cot from supplies, which is located on the lower level. Most likely he-"  
  
Just then Anakin saw Luke turn the corner down the hall. Abruptly leaving the med-droid, he hurried to meet his son, noting with relief that Luke seemed to be unharmed.  
  
"Luke! Are you all right? What happened?" he exclaimed, even as he took his son by the shoulders and studied him more thoroughly.  
  
"Oh, did you sense anything?" Luke tried to sound innocently surprised.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Did I sense anything?' ? Of course I did. You were in pain and terribly upset. What was going on?" Anakin demanded.  
  
"Well," Luke hedged. "I just saw some of the soldiers and slaves being treated for injuries, and I was feeling really bad again about starting the whole thing. I guess you picked up on that."  
  
But Anakin wasn't buying it. He shook his head. "It was more than that. Are you sure you aren't hurt? Because if you are, you need to get treatment at once."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, Father. I wasn't injured at all, thanks to you," Luke noticed a distraction. "Oh, look, they're bringing the cot up. We need to show them which room to put it in."  
  
He broke away from Anakin and went to lead the custodians carrying the cot to the right room. His father watched with a frown. Something was definitely bothering Luke, and he was not going to be put off that easily. But he refrained from saying anything else until they were alone in the small medcenter room again.  
  
Luke was sitting on his cot, using a remote to flip through holonet channels, when Anakin came to sit beside him. "Son, something has been bothering you since before we landed on Kessel. What is it?"  
  
"Nothing is bothering me, Father. You're imagining things."  
  
Anakin sighed. "Luke, I am not stupid. And I know you well enough by now to know when something is wrong."  
  
"Well, I did tell you that I felt guilty about starting the whole slave uprising, especially with you getting hurt, but that's all," Luke never took his eyes off the holonet screen. "Do you want to watch smashball or speeder racing?"  
  
His father reached for the remote and turned the holonet off. "I want to talk about whatever is upsetting you. And don't say it's just guilt over the slave rebellion and the explosion again, because I know it's something more than that."  
  
"And I already told you that nothing is wrong!" Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn't want to get angry. Not after Anakin had risked a burning fire to save him today. Not to mention that anger and defensiveness would only convince Anakin that there was something wrong. There was, but Luke had no intentions of letting his father know how hurt and troubled he still was over their long-ago first duel.  
  
Anakin rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "I only want to help because I love you."  
  
"I know," Luke answered in a quiet voice. "I love you, too." //And that's why I can never tell you the truth.//  
  
"Then let me help."  
  
Silently Luke shook his head.  
  
Anakin gazed at him with a mixture of love, pleading, and frustration. "Luke..."  
  
"You know, Father, it's getting late, and I'm tired. I'm sure you are, too. Why don't we get some rest?" Luke slipped under the blanket and closed his eyes.  
  
After a minute, Anakin turned out the lights and climbed into his bed. "If you change your mind, you can always talk to me, son."  
  
"There's nothing wrong."  
  
When Anakin spoke, his voice was full of pain. "I never thought you'd lie to me."  
  
Luke didn't answer, but safely hidden in the darkness, he didn't stop the single tear that ran down his cheek. Silence hung heavily in the air until father and son finally fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	10. Kessel V

The Lost Ones-9  
  
Kessel.  
  
Two figures dueled against a background of steamy smoke, fiery geysers, and rocky mountains. Luke struggled to see them more clearly through the mist. He had a terrible sensation of something being wrong, but he didn't know how to correct it, or even if that were possible. He could see green and red lightsabers flashing and dimly make out the two opponents lunging and weaving back and forth in a terrible dance of destruction.  
  
Again Luke felt the insistent urge to stop this. "No!" he tried to call to them. "Stop! Please, before it's too late."  
  
He wasn't sure if he were unable to speak aloud, or if the figures were unable to hear him, but they paid no attention to Luke and the duel continued unabated. Then the mists cleared and Luke could see their features plainly. He had never seen them at such young ages, but he immediately recognized his father and Ben. Anakin was about Luke's own age and Ben was not yet forty. Their faces were filled with such anguish and fury, it was painful for Luke to see.  
  
And then they were on a high ledge with flaming lava pits below. Anakin was dangerouly close to the edge. He rushed at Ben, saber blade flashing in an agressive flurry. Ben met the attack and, as the crimson and emerald blades locked, pushed Anakin back. Luke watched in horror as young Anakin slipped and fell over the edge.  
  
"Father!" Luke screamed and raced to the peer into the fiery abyss. The mists converged around him then and the next thing Luke became aware of was harsh, mechanical breathing. And suddenly he was dueling against Vader.  
  
Luke raised his lightsaber blade and saw that it was blue, instead of the green one he currently used. He and his father were in the carbon freezing chamber of Cloud City.  
  
"No, no!" Luke tried to cry out. "Stop!" He wasn't sure which of them he was talking to, but it didn't matter. Much as he wanted to, he couldn't seem to stop himself. He was trapped inside his own body, his own memories. And Vader wasn't quitting either.  
  
Heavy chunks of machinery flew through the air, striking Luke. He tried to avoid the painful blows, but he couldn't.  
  
"Father, stop. You know I'm your son. There has to be another way."  
  
They were in front of the gantry of the reactor shaft. Vader's lightsaber swung in slow motion, cutting through Luke's wrist, severing his hand and lightsaber. Luke cried out in agony.  
  
"Luke, wake up. It's all right, son. I'm here."  
  
With a start, Luke opened his eyes and realized he'd been dreaming. Anakin had turned on the lights dimly and sat on the cot, looking concerned. He had placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. Reacting almost instinctively, Luke flinched away from his touch.  
  
He regretted it immediately, but the damage was done. Anakin's expression became filled with hurt and confusion. He took a deep breath and moved back slightly, tacitly acknowledging Luke's rejection.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.  
  
Luke started to nod when his stomach twisted sharply. He whispered, "I'm going to be sick."  
  
He barely made it to the refresher before collapsing against the sink, racked with dry heaves. He didn't really throw up, probably because he hadn't eaten much lately. He hadn't had much of an appetite the last couple of days. Luke was surprised at pale and wan he looked when he straightened up and happened to glance in the mirror.  
  
Anakin knocked on the door. "Luke, can I come in?"  
  
"I'm all right. I'm coming out." He didn't want to. He needed a few minutes to regain his composure and push his terrible memories to the back of his mind, but he knew Anakin was worried and he wanted to reassure him.  
  
"I'm all right," he repeated as he came back into the medcenter room. "It was just a nightmare." //Except that it wasn't. It was real.// He squelched that thought and made sure his shields were secure. No more stray thoughts or feelings were going to disturb his father, although Luke wasn't sure how he was going to explain the shielding. Ever since Endor, he and his father had enjoyed a close rapport through the Force.  
  
He got a reprieve, fortunately. Anakin was more concerned about his physical well-being at the moment. "Luke, I would like for you to see a med- droid now. You haven't been yourself lately, and we need to know if there's a medical reason for it."  
  
Luke considered refusing. He knew there was nothing wrong physically with him, nothing that a little food and rest wouldn't cure anyway, and being examined by medical droids was not high on his list of favorite things to do. But he recognized that Anakin was genuinely concerned and he had caused enough problems for one day. He could humor his father on this one. //And it will give me a little space.// he thought guiltily. He wondered how he could think such a thing regarding his father, whom he loved dearly. But he would be glad of the chance to be alone for a little while. It would be easier to suppress his memories if he wasn't having to constantly deny them to Anakin. So he agreed.  
  
They summoned a medical droid and Luke and the droid went to an examination room while Anakin waited anxiously outside. Luke patiently answered questions about his eating and sleeping habits and then proceeded to tune out the droid's comments about his heart rate, blood pressure, and so on.  
  
"Well?" Anakin inquired the instant they stepped out.  
  
"I'm fine, just like I told you," Luke replied.  
  
"Master Skywalker's condition is satisfactory for the moment, though he is on the verge of being underweight. He must be certain to eat regular meals, and I would advise more rest, as well."  
  
Luke noticed his father's anxious look, and forced himself to put aside his reservations and pat Anakin's arm. "Don't worry, Father. Med-droids always say things like that." As both Anakin and the droid began to admonish him, he hastened to add, "But I'll eat and sleep, I promise."  
  
When they were once more back in their room, Anakin asked, "Are you sure you're all right?" He started to reach out to Luke. He wanted nothing more than to hold his son, comfort him, and help him with whatever burden he was carrying. But a barrier had come between them. He wasn't sure how or when. But it was definitely there. He didn't know how to overcome it, but he would have to figure that out, somehow. He loved Luke too much to let anything harm their relationship. But, for tonight, perhaps it would be best not to stir anything up again. He let his arms fall back to his sides.  
  
Luke pretended not to notice. "Yes."  
  
But when they were back in their beds and the lights were off, Luke said, almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You've done nothing wrong," Anakin replied.  
  
//I have. I've hurt you, and that's the very thing I was trying not to do. But you hurt me, and I don't know how to handle it.//  
  
Luke was sure he kept the thought shielded, but he wondered if Anakin might have caught a hint of it, anyway, because his father asked quietly, "Are you angry with me, Luke?"  
  
"No. I love you," Luke was able to let him see the truth of that through the Force.  
  
"And I love you, son, with all my heart," Anakin sighed. After a moment, he said, "Whatever is wrong-and I know something is wrong, we'll work it out."  
  
He didn't think Luke was going to answer, but finally the boy said, "Okay."  
  
If Anakin thought they were going to have a long discussion in the morning, though, he was wrong. Luke seemed determinedly cheerful by morning, but just as determined to avoid personal questions, and Anakin was feeling completely bewildered.  
  
Had he over-reacted last night? Or was Luke truly upset? And if so, what was the best approach? Anakin didn't know if he should keep pushing Luke to open up to him, or if he should back off and let Luke decide when or if to talk. There were, he realized, many things about fatherhood that he didn't know.  
  
// People say raising children is hard.// he thought gloomily. //I'm beginning to think dealing with grown children is impossible.//  
  
At any rate, they were so busy over the next week that it was easy enough for Luke to side-step difficult questions. They had several meetings with New Republic officers and checked up on some of the slaves.  
  
Rallyroro was going to visit his homeworld of Kashyyk, and then, he proudly informed them, he was going to accept General Madine's offer of a position in New Republic Intelligence. The elderly woman Luke had saved had contacted her family on Sullust. Her son and daughter came to Kessel for a joyous reunion.  
  
The rest of their time was spent diligently searching the slave records. They had hoped to find some trace of Betta and Keren Colzin, but finally had to admit that it was unlikely the two had ever been on Kessel.  
  
"What now?" Luke asked one evening as they were finishing dinner on board the Angel.  
  
"I guess we'll have to go to Tatooine," Anakin said slowly. Father and son had good reasons to avoid their homeworld. They had both lost loved ones in horrible ways there. Neither was eager to return.  
  
To distract himself, Anakin looked over at Luke's plate, making sure his son had eaten an adequate dinner. Ever since the med- droid's warning, he had watched every bite Luke ate, probably annoying him to no end, he knew. But that kind of annoyance didn't cause any real problems between them. The real problem-if indeed there was one-seemed to lying dormant again. Anakin had brought the subject up several more times, but Luke adamantly insisted that nothing was wrong.  
  
He could almost believe it, except that Luke had begun to keep his thoughts and emotions shielded. That hurt, Anakin had to admit, but he had decided to be patient. He would respect Luke's privacy as long as Luke wasn't hurting. Although patience had never been one of Anakin's virtues, and if Luke seemed the tiniest bit upset again, he was going to have to start pressing him to talk. Anakin loved his son too much to watch him suffer in silence. 


	11. Tatooine I

Author's Notes: Thank you so much, Jkay, for your kind feedback. Yes, Luke will eventually open up to his father, but not for a while yet. And I do hope you will keep reading.  
  
Okay, here's the next part. Hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and I'm not making any money from it, etc.  
  
The Lost Ones-10  
  
Tatooine.  
  
Mos Espa hadn't changed much in twenty-five years. Anakin noted this, in a detached way, as he and Luke made their way through the dusty streets to the slave quarters. Except possibly for being even hotter and more disreputable. Tatooine's twin suns beat down with relentless fury. The shimmering heat, the dry winds and blowing sand, the streets and buildings that suddenly seemed all too familiar were all threatening to bring back Anakin's childhood memories. He could feel them pushing at the edge of his consciousness, but he refused to allow them in.  
  
Not that his childhood memories were unpleasant. Most of them weren't. But thinking of Shmi was too painful. If he let one memory come, then they would all rush in and he would have to remember how her life had ended, and how he had taken his first steps toward darkness. And he didn't want to remember that.  
  
He had enough to deal with already, trying to locate two missing women who would be safely at home with their husband and father if he hadn't taken them, trying to atone for his other misguided acts that had caused so much damage, and now trying to figure out how to ease his strained relationship with his son.  
  
He glanced at Luke, who was walking along quietly beside him. If Luke had reservations about coming back to Tatooine, and Anakin knew he must, he was keeping them to himself. //No surprise there.// he thought dryly. Luke had been keeping everything to himself lately. It was driving Anakin crazy. He knew Luke was upset about something and wanted so much to help, and yet everytime he tried to talk with his son, he just seemed to drive him further away.  
  
Further inward would be a better description, he decided, remembering how carefully Luke shielded his emotions now. Anakin was trying to give the boy some space, and let Luke either resolve things on his own, or decide for himself when to talk, but it wasn't easy. Sitting back and doing nothing ran counter to Anakin's personality, especially when someone he loved was hurting.  
  
He sighed helplessly as he glanced at Luke again, noting his son's pale, drawn features and thin frame. However much Luke might deny it, something was obviously tearing him up inside. He wasn't eating or sleeping well, and Anakin knew he himself wasn't going to be able to keep quiet much longer.  
  
"Father, is this it?"  
  
Anakin was brought back to the present by Luke's quiet question. He looked around to see the adobe hovels of the slave quarter ahead. It wasn't going to be easy to find traces of two lowly slaves here, he knew. Unlike Kessel, where the slaves had been Imperial prisoners and the Empire had kept records on each slave and their supposed 'crimes,' most of the trading done on Tatooine was kept quiet and paperwork was minimal.  
  
He and Luke had decided during the journey from Kessel that their best bet would be to go to the slave quarters in Mos Espa and talk to people personally. Former slave quarters, Anakin corrected himself. The slave trade had pretty much been abolished on Tatooine. The Hutts were behind most of the slave trafficking and with Jabba's demise, they had abandoned the desert planet and taken business elsewhere.  
  
New Republic troops had visited Tatooine weeks ago to ensure that the slaves were free and they had reported that they'd seen no evidence of anyone being held illegally. Of course, some slave owners could have simply hidden their slaves during the New Republic inspection, but for the most part slavery no longer existed here.  
  
Which didn't mean that the former slaves weren't still living in appalling conditions, Anakin realized as he and Luke approached. Everything seemed to be in a state of disrepair, and the people were thin, dirty, and bedraggled. Luke looked dismayed.  
  
"Father, this is awful," he murmured. "I had no idea things were this bad. I thought freeing the slaves would be a wonderful thing, but they look like they're worse off than ever."  
  
"At the moment, they may be," Anakin had to agree sadly. "Now that slave owners have no reason to keep them healthy and well-fed, they've just been abandoned. I'm sure they don't have much money, and probably not much chance of earning any."  
  
"No, jobs have never been plentiful on Tatooine, and with the Hutts gone, lots of stores and cantinas and hotels have closed down. Leia told me that Tatooine had applied for emergency aid, but I didn't realize things were so bad," Luke shook his head. "I tried to avoid a fight with Jabba, but there was no other way to save Han. I didn't think about all the repercussions for other people, though. I wish they didn't have to suffer."  
  
Anakin said reassuringly, "You're taking too much responsibility on yourself, Luke. The Hutts would have had to leave here anyway, once the New Republic began cracking down on their illegal activities. I think hard times for the people here were inevitable, but Leia will see to it that the New Republic sends help and now there's a chance for things to become better than they were."  
  
"I hope so," Luke replied, watching a group of ill-clad children play tag in the street.  
  
As the children came close, Anakin called, "Hello there. Can anyone tell us of someone who's lived here a long time?"  
  
"Lots of people have lived here a long time," a little girl piped up. "Gammy Meep has been here the longest, probably. She lives there." The girl pointed at the first door on the lower level of apartments.  
  
"Thank you," Luke told her as the children ran off and he and Anakin headed for the door. A short woman with a lined face and gray-brown hair pulled into a straggly knot on top of her head answered. She invited them inside, and insisted on serving them drinks of cool, sweet juice, although Luke and Anakin tried to decline, knowing she probably didn't have much to spare. Then she sat opposite them at the small center table and waited expectantly.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath, savoring the relative cool of the apartment and then smiled at their hostess. She didn't really look like Shmi, but something about her calm, accepting attitude reminded him of his mother.  
  
"My name is Anakin Skywalker, and this is my son, Luke. We're trying to find-" He broke off, because Gammy Meep was staring at him fixedly, and then she began nodding excitedly, "Yes, yes, I knew I recognized that name," she spoke almost to herself. Then she focused on her guests again. "Are you Shmi's son?"  
  
"Well, yes, I am," Anakin replied, a little surprised. "Did you know her?"  
  
"We were good friends for a time. You'd already left Tatooine by then, but she spoke of you often. Then she was freed and married Cliegg Lars, and I lost track of her. How is she?"  
  
A lump came to Anakin's throat and he found he couldn't answer. Unbidden, all the horrible memories of his mother's death rushed into his mind and it took every ounce of self-control to keep from breaking down then and there.  
  
Understanding his father's distress, Luke said softly, "She was killed in one of the frontier wars with the Tusken Raiders." He laid his hand on Anakin's arm in comfort.  
  
Gammy Meep shook her head sadly. "That's a terrible thing. Those Tuskens..." Her voice trailed off and she left the rest unsaid. After a moment she continued. "Well, I'm sure you didn't come just to share bad news. You were going to say something when I interrupted."  
  
Seeing that Anakin was still too upset to speak, Luke answered, "Yes, we're looking for two people, a mother and daughter, who might have been sold into slavery. Their names are Betta and Keren Colzin. Have you ever heard of them?"  
  
Their hostess shook her head. "Their names aren't familiar. Do you have any pictures of them?"  
  
"No," Luke sighed. "Unfortunately, any holos of them have been destroyed, and even the descriptions I can give you are seventeen years old. At the time she was taken, Betta was in her early twenties, and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was average height and weight. Keren was only two years old then. She had curly, blonde hair and a heart-shaped face like her mother, although her eyes were brown. She'd probably be average height as well, by now, unless she's been malnourished, in which case she might be smaller."  
  
Gammy Meep was quiet for a long while. Finally she said slowly, "I don't want to get your hopes up. It's not much to go on, and I can't remember their names, but there were a mother and daughter who lived here seven or eight years ago, who fit those descriptions. The little girl would have been eleven or twelve then, I think. I remember them because I always thought she was a pretty child with those golden curls and big dark eyes. I don't remember their names. I didn't know them well, and they weren't here for long, anyway."  
  
Anakin suddenly found his voice. "Do you know where they went?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I think they were sold to Jabba," she told them. She gave a small shrug. "That's all I know. Like I said, it's not much. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you."  
  
"It's still the best lead we've had," Luke said as they prepared to leave. "Thank you."  
  
"Can we do anything to help you?" Anakin inquired. "We could take you with us when we leave, if there's any place you'd like to go."  
  
Gammy Meep laughed. "Bless you, but no. I've lived on Tatooine all my life. I don't have any family, but I do have friends here. None of us has much, but we look out for each other."  
  
"We'll make sure the New Republic sends food and supplies here," Luke told her as they left. Back out on the street, father and son looked at one another with barely concealed excitement. The tensions of the past couple of weeks temporarily vanished in the thrill of finally getting a lead on the Colzins.  
  
"Of course, it's probably not them," Luke cautioned.  
  
"And even if it is, it's still been a long time since they've been heard from," Anakin agreed. "But there's a chance, at least. If they were here seven or eight years ago, Keren would have been the right age as the girl Gammy Meep remembered. Come on, let's get the Angel and go to Jabba's. I only hope we can find some record of them there."  
  
Luke hesitated. There was something he wanted to do before they went. "Father, which one was your apartment?"  
  
Anakin didn't move for a moment. Then he pointed, "That one."  
  
"I wonder if I could see it," Luke murmured. "I'd like to, just to see where you and Grandmother lived. Do you want to come?"  
  
His father was already shaking his head. "No. But I'll wait here if you want to ask to see it."  
  
Luke looked at him, suddenly aware that the eagerness in Anakin's voice had disappeared, to be replaced by pain. "I'm sorry, Father. I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just go."  
  
"No, son. It's all right. It's hard for me to think about my mother, but I knew it would be painful to come back here. I understand that you want to know about her. She's part of your roots. Go see the apartment. If the people who live there don't mind, that is."  
  
As it turned out, the family who lived in the former Skywalker apartment was delighted to let Luke in. He studied the small, bare rooms and tried to imagine his father living there as a little boy with his mother.  
  
Luke realized that one reason he wanted to see this place was to try to get a new image of his father. All he had were the haunting memories of Darth Vader, and now the kind, remorseful Anakin. He loved his father deeply, and knew that Anakin loved him just as much, but somehow their relationship had become strained. Luke felt very guilty about this. He knew it was all his fault, that he was hurting them both. He hadn't been able to suppress his memories of Bespin, and even worse, he hadn't been able to keep Anakin from realizing that he was troubled.  
  
Now his father was determined to find out what was wrong, and Luke was just as determined to keep him from it. Not to be stubborn, but because he knew Anakin would be devestated if he knew how much Luke was still hurting. The thing that really bothered Luke about their first duel was that Anakin (or Vader) had hurt him knowing that Luke was his son. He had known the truth about their relationship, but it hadn't stopped him from beating and maiming Luke.  
  
If only Luke could understand his father better, if he could maybe figure out how, even on the dark side, his father had been able to act so brutally, perhaps he could push Bespin out of his mind again. //And everything could be normal again between Father and me,// and then Luke grinned in spite of himself. //What exactly is normal for Father and me, anyway?//  
  
He thanked the family and left, with the distinct impression that they were going to be calling everyone they knew to tell them about his visit. Seeing the apartment had been interesting, but he found it difficult to imagine Anakin and Shmi there.  
  
Father and son went back to the Mos Espa spaceport to board the Naboo Angel and flew to Jabba's deserted palace. They landed a short distance away and walked down the winding road towards the domed building.  
  
"It looks just like I would imagine Jabba's Palace, fat and ugly," Anakin mused.  
  
"Jabba never did have good taste," Luke agreed. He remembered confronting the gangster slug five months ago. Had it only been five months ago? It seemed like so much longer.  
  
Anakin must have been thinking along the same lines. He gave Luke a look that was half guilty, half wistful. "I wish I had been on your side when you were here before. I wish even more that your mission here had been unnecessary."  
  
"I know."  
  
They didn't speak again until they inside. Anakin commented on how dark and gloomy it was. They could hear rodents and insects chittering and whirring in the darkness around them.  
  
"It wasn't much better when Jabba was here," Luke remarked as he lit a torch. "I really don't know what to look for. If Jabba did keep any records, I suppose they'd be in some kind of office or storeroom, but I don't know where those might be."  
  
"Just start looking around, I guess," Anakin made a face at the squalor and led the way down the stairs.  
  
In the doorway of Jabba's throne room, Luke stopped and stared at the alcove where Han had once hung in a slab of carbonite. He'd been freed from that by the time Luke had come, but the young Jedi had heard from Leia, Chewbacca, and Lando where he had been. He'd heard from Han how lost and terrifying it had been to be trapped like that. And all because of his father.  
  
Luke's gaze turned to Anakin, who was picking his way across the large chamber. //Father, how could you? How could you ever justify these things in your own mind? How could you not care how much you were hurting people? I love you, but I don't understand. How could you fall so far?//  
  
"Luke, are you coming?" Anakin had reached a hallway on the opposite side of the throne room.  
  
Luke nodded silently. At that moment, he didn't trust himself to speak.  
  
They did find record books of some sort in a small room in the back of the palace. They were kept in slipshod fashion, and written in Huttese shorthand, so Luke and Anakin had not made much progress going through them when evening fell.Neither liked the idea of staying in the palace after dark so they locked the room and went back to the Angel, planning to continue in the morning. Both Jedi were tired so they ate a quick dinner and retired to bed.  
  
It was sometime in the middle of the night when Anakin was awakened by anguished cries from Luke's room. He hurried to wake his son. Kneeling beside Luke's bed, he held him by the shoulders and said gently, "Luke, it's okay. It was just a dream. It's okay."  
  
Luke's eyes snapped open and for a second, he struggled against Anakin before coming back to the present and relaxing.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Anakin asked quietly, knowing already that Luke would refuse. His son had been suffering from nightmares on a regular basis for the past couple of weeks, ever since Kessel. Anakin didn't know what they were about, but he hated the haunted look in Luke's eyes. He'd tried repeatedly to get Luke to share them, but to no avail.  
  
As he expected, Luke shook his head and turned away. "No, thank you. I'm sorry I woke you, but I'm fine now."  
  
The helpless frustration he'd been feeling suddenly overwhelmed Anakin. "Quit lying to me, Luke! You are not fine. It's very obvious to anyone with half a brain that you're not fine. All I want to do is help you, and you lie to me and insult my intelligence. If you want to be a martyr, I guess I can't stop you, but I wish you would at least be honest enough to admit that something is wrong. I'm sure your aunt and uncle taught you not to lie."  
  
//My aunt and uncle taught me not to hurt people, which is more than anyone seems to have taught you!// The angry retort was on the tip of Luke's tongue when he caught himself. Forcing himself to swallow the words, he made his face expressionless, masking the hurt. He said stiffly, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Father. It won't happen again."  
  
Suddenly Anakin wanted to weep. His relationship with his son was falling apart, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He didn't even understand why. But the last thing he'd ever wanted to do was to hurt Luke again.  
  
"I'm sorry, son," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you, or make you feel bad. And I don't mind you waking me. I just can't bear to see you in pain. And I don't know why you won't talk with me about it. I only want to help."  
  
"Good night, Father." Luke kept his face turned to the wall. He could shield his thoughts, but he couldn't hide the tears in his eyes.  
  
Anakin got up to leave the room. At the door, he paused and whispered again, "I'm sorry."  
  
Luke waited until he heard his father go back to his own room before pressing his hands to his face and allowing himself to weep quietly into them. 


	12. Tatooine II

The Lost Ones-11  
  
Tatooine.  
  
Father and son felt a little awkward around each other the next morning. Breakfast was eaten in silence for the most part. Anakin asked Luke if he would prefer toggleberry or rofgum syrup on his toast, and a while later Luke asked his father to please pass the blue milk. Other than that they did not speak, but cast surreptitious glances at each other. Finally Anakin couldn't bear the silence any longer, and decided a change of topic might be good for them.  
  
"There's something I want to do before we start going through the records this morning," he announced.  
  
Luke gave him a curious look.  
  
"I want to see where Obi-Wan lived," Anakin finished. "Do you want to come, too?"  
  
Luke hesitated, but then shook his head. "No, thanks. I'll stay here and keep working. The sooner we get through these records, the sooner we'll know if there's any trace of Betta and Keren."  
  
Anakin almost cautioned Luke to be careful-he didn't like the idea of Luke being alone here. But Luke was a Jedi. Deep down Anakin knew his son was very capable. He just couldn't help being an overprotective father. He supposed he was trying in some way to make up for hurting him in the past. And he couldn't bear to think of anything happening to Luke-or Leia-now. Life without his children would be unbearable. He refrained from saying anything, though, because he had a suspician that Luke would take it the wrong way, and he didn't want to offend him, or start another argument.  
  
After breakfast Luke gave him directions to Obi-Wan's old home and returned to Jabba's Palace while Anakin flew the Angel across the Jundland Wastes. He wished Luke had come along. He didn't really think there was any danger. If he had, he would never have left his son's side. All the troubles seemed to be internal now.  
  
But he missed Luke. He missed the close, loving camaraderie they had shared these past months, and he was becoming increasingly afraid that it was gone forever.  
  
He saw the plain, boxy structure where his old master had lived ahead and brought the Angel to a gentle stop beside it. As he walked down the lowered ramp, he was flooded with memories of the man who had been the closest he had ever had to a father, and filled with sorrow as he remembered how their relationship had crumbled.  
  
//Am I doomed to destroy everyone who is close to me?// he wondered in despair. //Perhaps I should just leave. I'm beginning to believe that Luke and the others would be better off without me.//  
  
"Don't be foolish, Padawan," a voice spoke in his head. "Luke would be devestated if you left. He loves you very much. You know that."  
  
"Obi-Wan," Anakin breathed. Luke had told him of seeing their mentor after his death, but Anakin had never supposed Obi-Wan would want to appear to him. 'Appear' was the wrong word, he realized, looking around. There was no ephemeral figure to be seen, only the voice.  
  
"I can take form, but it requires much energy and concentration," Obi-Wan told him. "I appeared to Luke because I wanted to make certain he knew it was me, but it is actually easier for me to communicate this way."  
  
"Master, I'm sorry, so sorry," Anakin said rather awkwardly. How did one apologize to a person one had killed? "I wish-"  
  
"It's all right, Padawan," Obi-Wan replied gently. "It has all worked out for the best. And besides," he added, with a note of affectionate teasing in his voice, "You don't really think you could have killed me so easily if I hadn't let you, do you?"  
  
"Well, I wondered about that," Anakin admitted. "Then again, I never did understand you."  
  
"I think it's been mutual, Anakin," the voice grew sad. "I also owe you an apology. I was not ready to be a Master when you came, I can see that now, and I made many mistakes. I did always love you, though. I hope you can realize that."  
  
"Yes, I always knew. And you may not believe it, but I always loved you, too. Even after I turned. I blamed you for many things that weren't your fault, and I was enraged, but underneath, I still loved you."  
  
"It is a shame that we both could not be more open and willing to share then," Obi-Wan sighed. "Perhaps a great many things could have been avoided. That's more my fault than yours, Anakin. I always found it difficult to express my feelings for you, and that is one of the things I will always regret."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "No, Master, it's my fault as well. During the time I was turning, you tried to talk with me, and I shut you out. I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I have some idea now of what you went through then."  
  
"Luke is not turning to the dark side, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with assurance.  
  
"No, of course not. I didn't mean to imply that," Anakin answered quickly. "But something is wrong, and he absolutely refuses to let me help. It's breaking my heart." He was quiet a moment, then an idea occurred to him. "Do you know what's bothering him?"  
  
"I have an idea," Obi-Wan admitted. "But it's not my place to discuss it with you. Besides, I'm not certain that I'm right. Just remember that Luke loves you, and that he doesn't want to cause you any pain. He truly believes that he's acting in your best interest."  
  
Anakin frowned. "He doesn't have to take care of me. If anything, it should be the other way around."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, "Most of the time, Luke reminds me of Padme, but every now and then, he's just like you. Both of you are natural caretakers, Padawan. I really shouldn't call you that, though. You are a Master now. You and Luke will resolve things, I am confident of that, and you will be stronger and closer than ever. Train the new Jedi well, Anakin. Remember the past and learn from it. Farewell."  
  
"Master, wait-" Anakin called, but Obi-Wan had gone. The older Jedi swallowed hard and whispered, "Farewell, Obi-Wan, and thank you."  
  
He entered the house and studied the simple rooms, wondering what his former master had done to pass the time. Tatooine was often harsh and lonely. Most off-worlders found it difficult to adjust to life here. He tried to imagine Obi-Wan spending nearly twenty years living as an outcast, surrounded by danger and his memories. Anakin could only hope he had found some measure of peace.  
  
"I think he did," a voice spoke softly from the doorway.  
  
Anakin turned to find Luke there.  
  
"I'm sure he must have been sad and lonely sometimes, but whenever I saw him, he seemed at peace." Luke came into the living area and looked about curiously.  
  
Anakin wondered what memories this place held for him. "How did you get here?" he asked as he sent a tendril of pleased welcome to his son.  
  
"I kept thinking about coming, and I finally decided I wanted to see it, too," Luke told him. "So I went to the garage at the Jabba's Palace and got a speeder."  
  
"How well did you know Obi-Wan when you growing up?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Not that well. I saw him from time to time. Usually when I was in a potentially dangerous situation, he'd show up. He was looking out for me, I suppose. And when I was small, he would even come by our farm sometimes," he shrugged. "But the older I got, the more Uncle Owen discouraged any contact. I had hardly seen him for several years before we bought the droids."  
  
Luke grew quiet, absorbed in his own memories of Ben. His journey had begun here. He remembered coming here with 3PO and R2, the hologram of a beautiful princess fresh in his mind. He remembered Ben telling him about the Force, about his past as General Obi-Wan Kenobi, about his father.  
  
Luke sighed. He'd accepted that Ben was right not to tell him the truth about Anakin/Vader at that point in time, but he couldn't help feeling a twinge of the old hurt and betrayal. //Couldn't you have told me at some other time, Ben? Why did you let me find out the way I did?//  
  
Out of all the painful memories of Bespin, telling the truth about their relationship was one thing he didn't blame his father for. He felt, would always feel, that Ben and Yoda should have enlightened him on that point themselves. He could forgive them, but it was one more thing that hurt him.  
  
He remembered the lightsaber. Anakin's first lightsaber. He missed it. It had been a treasure to him, something of priceless value, because it had belonged to his father. He had loved holding that lightsaber and imagining his father as a young man. Imagining if Anakin had still been there to teach him. That lightsaber had been lost at Bespin, along with his hand and his innocence.  
  
"What are you thinking of?" Anakin asked softly. He had watched in silence the last couple of minutes as Luke's expression grew thoughtful and then troubled.  
  
Luke met his eyes, and the concern and love in Anakin's suddenly made him feel ashamed and guilty. //Why do I bring everything back to Bespin? It's over, and no one feels any worse about it than Father. He's doing everything he can to make up for it. And how many times now has he saved my life? Even if he had to suffer and risk death to do it. And I repay him by making him worry and feel guilty. Maybe he deserves a better son.//  
  
"Just remembering the last time I was here with Ben," he said slowly, wondering if he should apologize to his father. But then Anakin would want to discuss the problem in detail, and Luke still thought it was better for him not to know what was really wrong. He stared at Anakin uncertainly, wanting desperately to make things right between them again, but not sure how to go about it.  
  
Anakin reached over to gently squeeze his shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I never want to hurt you again, son. You and your sister mean everything to me."  
  
"I'm sorry, too," Luke looked relieved. "Are you ready to go back to Jabba's, Father? There's still a lot of records to go through."  
  
They searched for the rest of the day before finding any mention of the mother-daughter slaves Gammy Meep had told them about, but finally Anakin saw a notation that made his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Luke, come look at this," he called.  
  
His son hurried to his side and together they read an entry that described how a mother and her twelve year old daughter had been purchased from Mos Espaa to serve on Jabba's Sail Barge. A couple of months later, they had been sold to a spice and gas mine dealer who had come to Jabba to purchase slaves.  
  
"But where are they now?" Anakin murmured. "That was nearly seven years ago."  
  
"We'll call Coruscant," Luke suggested. "Han and Lando used to know lots of dealer around the galaxy. Maybe they know something about this guy. What's his name again?" He peered closely at the paper. "Allyn Yewly?"  
  
They went back to the Angel right away and called Coruscant. Unfortunately only 3PO was there to take their call. He explained that the others were at a reception honoring the delegates from the Nylquer system, and promised to give them the message.  
  
Anakin meant to keep alert for any sound from Luke's room that night. If his son suffered another nightmare, he wanted to go to him. He was determined not to make any more mistakes as a father. He'd certainly made enough already, but from now on, he would be comforting and steady. He would not do anything to hurt Luke or make him defensive again. However, he was worn out from the past few days, and fell into a sound sleep almost as soon as he lay down.  
  
He berated himself the next morning when Luke came to breakfast with dark circles under his eyes and looked at the food on his plate without any interest. Before Anakin could say anything, though, Luke spoke up. "Father, there's something I need to do while we're here, too."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need to see my home." 


	13. Tatooine III

The Lost Ones Part 12  
  
Tatooine.  
  
Luke had expected to find the homestead in disarray. The last time he had seen it, the farm had been in smoldering ruins from the stormtrooper attack. He was shocked to see everything cleaned and repaired as he and Anakin slowly flew towards the place. It was almost as if the attack had never happened. There was even a landspeeder similar to his old one parked by the garage.  
  
But upon second glance he could see that this landspeeder was new and its gleaming red color indicated that it spent more time parked in a garage than driving around a dusty moisture farm. There was only one family around Anchorhead who could afford to purchase the newest line of speeders for pleasure driving.  
  
"Looks like someone else is here," Anakin remarked unnecessarily.  
  
"The Darklighters," Luke agreed.  
  
"Your friend's family?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Anakin brought the Angel to a stop, wondering for the hundredth time if this visit were a good idea. It seemed to him that Luke was only going to be hurt further by seeing his childhood home. Anakin knew from his own experience that without the people one loved, a home was just a shell, and Luke's aunt and uncle were gone forever. Still, Luke had wanted to come and he certainly had that right. Anakin could only hope it wouldn't be too painful, or that Luke would at least accept comfort if it were.  
  
They landed and Luke hurried down the ramp, calling, "Hello, is anyone here?"  
  
Anakin followed more slowly. He saw a tall, slender man with iron-gray hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes come around the garage to greet them. From the way his eyes lit up and his broad grin, he obviously recognized Luke and was glad to see him.  
  
"Luke! Is that really you?" he exclaimed, pulling Luke close in a rough embrace, then standing back to beam at him. "We wondered if you'd come back. It's so good to see you."  
  
"You, too, Mr. Darklighter," Luke looked genuinely happy for the first time in days. He turned to Anakin. "I'd like to introduce my father, Anakin Skywalker. Father, this is Mr. Huff Darklighter. His son Biggs was my best friend when we were growing up."  
  
He watched carefully as two older men shook hands. The fact that Anakin had once been Darth Vader, second-in-command of the Empire, was not a secret. Most people knew of it, and seeing as how Anakin had been so instrumental in bringing about peace for the galaxy, were willing to accept him. But the Darklighters' son had died fighting against the Empire Anakin had once represented, and Luke wasn't sure how his friend's father would react.  
  
He underestimated them. Huff said quietly, "Welcome back to Tatooine, Master Skywalker."  
  
"Thank you," Anakin hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should say anything about Biggs' death. He didn't know much. Luke had only said that Biggs had died in the Battle of Yavin. But he felt he had to say something. "I'm sorry your son isn't here with us."  
  
Huff Darklighter's face grew sad. "Yes, Biggs was a wonderful boy. We miss him very much. But it was his dream for everyone in the galaxy to be able to live in peace. You are helping to make his dream a reality." He cleared his throat and said more cheerfully, "So what brings you back, Luke? Most people who leave don't choose to return."  
  
"Father and I are on a mission, trying to locate some missing people. They may have been slaves for Jabba at one time," Luke answered.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"Maybe. It looks like Jabba sold them to a dealer. We're hoping some friends on Coruscant can give us more information," Luke looked around at the homestead. "I didn't expect to find this place all fixed up. What happened?"  
  
Huff looked a little embarrassed. "Well, we heard about the raid, and a group of us from Anchorhead came out to see if we could help. Of course, we didn't find any trace of anyone, but we figured you must still be alive when we saw-" his eyes flicked over to the graveyard. Luke had buried his aunt and uncle next to his grandmother before heading back to join Ben that fateful day. Luke nodded his understanding, and Huff Darklighter went on, "So I sent some of my droids and workers out here to keep things going. I didn't think it was likely you'd come back, but I wanted you to have the farm if you did."  
  
For a moment, Luke couldn't speak. He was moved beyond words by this kind gesture. Finally he was able to say, "Thank you." It was all he could manage, but Huff seemed to understand.  
  
He nodded and said quickly, "I was just about to head back to Anchorhead. If you don't have any plans for dinner, I know the rest of the family would like to see you again, Luke, and to meet your father." He inclined his head at Anakin.  
  
The two Jedi exchanged glances and then smiled at him. "We'd be happy to accept," Anakin told him.  
  
"See you around six then," and Huff Darklighter climbed in his speeder and took off, leaving Luke and Anakin alone with their memories of the homestead.  
  
Almost against their will, father and son both walked over to the tombstones. Luke went straight to Owen's and Beru's, while Anakin lingered at Shmi's. He had not been to this place in over twenty years, but as he knelt by her grave, he was sharply reminded of his last , and only , visit. The years faded away and he felt as bereft and heartbroken as he had right after Shmi's death.  
  
//Hi, Mom. I still miss you.// Anakin reached out to run his fingers over the rough headstone. // What would you think of me now, if you were here? I know you would be disappointed, horrified, at some of the things I did. I hope you would still be able to love me. You have two beautiful grandchildren, did you know? Luke and Leia, they're everything I could never be. They're like Padme. And you. You'd love them so much. Everyone does. I hope, wherever you are, you can see them.//  
  
A muffled sob brought him back to the present. He rose and quickly crossed the few steps to Luke. Wrapping his arms around his son, Anakin held him close. Luke leaned against him, and took a deep breath.  
  
He had noticed the elaborate silk flowers on his aunt and uncle's graves as he had approached, and had known that the Darklighter family must have placed them there. Again he felt a wash of gratitude for these people who had proven themselves to be true friends. He wished he had thought to go to town and buy something of his own to leave Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, but perhaps he still could before they left.  
  
While Anakin remained at Shmi's headstone, Luke knelt beside the Lars' .  
  
//Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back. If it weren't for the Darklighters, this place would be ruined and you worked too hard for me to just let it go. But it was so hard to think about this place. It was so hard to think about you. I wish I had been a better nephew. I know I was always complaining and wanting to leave. I really did love you, both of you , so much. I hope you know that. I miss you.//  
  
A sob wrung its way past the lump in his throat, and then his father was kneeling beside him, hugging him close in comfort. Luke fought back tears. He didn't want to break down now. It would be too overwhelming for both of them. He knew his father had his own share of grief-stricken memories of this place, too. Owen and Beru had told him of Shmi's death, though they had omitted some of the details, probably considering it too grim for a child to know. He'd learned the full story from his father. Anakin would be finding it difficult to remember the past also. Luke patted his father's shoulder as he rose.  
  
"I'm okay, Father. How about you?"  
  
"I can handle it," Anakin replied quietly. He stood beside Luke and scanned the horizon. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Just look around, I suppose."  
  
They walked to the garage. As they entered, Luke thought about the countless hours he and Uncle Owen had spent working here on some piece of machinery or the other. His uncle had always seemed so gruff and cross, Luke had rarely felt certain of his affection, but now, he could see his uncle from a new perspective.  
  
//He bought me the skyhopper for my birthday that time. He had to save the money for a full year. And he usually gave me first choice of chores, knowing that I'd pick the easier ones, like patrolling the fence line in the speeder.//  
  
Luke wandered over to a counter and ran his hand over a toolbox there. //When I was little, I always tagged along after him, wanting to help, and he really spent time with me and showed me how to do things. It would have been easier on him, probably, to just send me off to play, but he never did.//  
  
Absent-mindedly, Luke flipped the toolbox lid open and examined the tools. Clean and bright, they looked newer than the ones he and his uncle had used. As he flipped the lid down again, another memory suddenly surfaced. Once, when he'd been very young, Uncle Owen had accidently shut another toolbox lid on his fingers. Luke didn't remember the pain, but he did remember crying, and being fussed over. Aunt Beru had put some salve on his hand and bandaged it, and Uncle Owen-stern, undemonstrative Uncle Owen-had almost been in tears himself. He'd held Luke on his lap the rest of the afternoon. Perhaps because it was so unusual for him to show affection, that memory was very plain in Luke's mind.  
  
He turned to see his father standing on the step, looking at the workbench as if fascinated by it. Luke's heart twisted in bitter sorrow. //My uncle never said he loved me, hardly ever showed any affection, yet he felt so bad about accidently hurting me a little bit that he cried. My father cut off my hand without even hesitating. Yes, he was on the dark side then, but he still knew what he was doing. How could he?//  
  
Looking away, he quickly hurried to the door. "Father, are you ready to leave?"  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and looked up, seemingly rather shaken himself. "What, son? Oh, yes, if you are."  
  
They went back to the Angel and went to Anchorhead. They purchased some silk flowers for the graves, but neither wanted to return to the farm. Anakin suggested that they ask the Darklighters to take the arrangements out for them and Luke agreed. Then he told his father he was going to rest and retired to his room for the rest of the day.  
  
Anakin started to go to him several times that afternoon. He didn't want Luke to be alone if he were unhappy and grieving for his lost family. But Luke was quiet and if he were resting, that was probably the best thing for him right now. Luke really needed some sleep so Anakin decided not to disturb him.  
  
Seeing the Darklighter family that evening did help to raise their spirits. Luke enjoyed seeing Biggs' parents and hearing the latest news from around Anchorhead. Anakin enjoyed hearing about some of Luke's exploits as a child. Just as they were preparing to leave, Biggs' mother handed Luke a scrapbook.  
  
"Here, honey, I want you to have this. I'm sure most of your old holos are gone."  
  
Luke reached for the book and opening it, he caught his breath in amazement. Inside were some old pictures. They showed him and Biggs growing up. Sometimes their other friends were shown as well. Some were old formal school pictures, others were casual-showing them with Biggs' speeder bike, Luke's old pet eopie, just playing and having fun. Luke looked at her, speechless once again at the Darklighters' generosity.  
  
She smiled at him, "When Huff told me you were here, I gathered up all the old pictures I could find with you in them and rushed out to have copies made. I knew you would like it."  
  
Anakin held the scrapbook like a treasure. "Thank you, Mrs. Darklighter. I have longed to see Luke as a child. I can never thank you enough."  
  
Back at the Angel, they looked at the scrapbook together. Anakin was enthralled, thrilled at the chance to see his son growing up. He couldn't judge Luke's mood. At times, the boy seemed happy and talkative, eager to share his memories, and then he would abruptly withdraw and grow silent. After this happened a couple of times, Anakin forced himself to set the scrapbook aside.  
  
"Luke, do you really want to look at this now?" he asked softly. "You've been through a lot already today, what with going back to the farm and all."  
  
Luke didn't respond for a moment, then he said, "I'm all right. Just a little tired. But I think I will go on to bed now. Good night, Father."  
  
"Good night," Anakin reached over to hug him, but Luke had already jumped up from the sofa and hurried off to his room, almost as if he were avoiding contact. Anakin stared after him with a worried frown. He opened the book and looked down at the holograph of a smiling, little-boy Luke, no more than five years old.  
  
"I know I've made so many mistakes, son," he whispered. "But please, don't shut me out. Let me help."  
  
He wished he could somehow take away all of Luke's pain, have him be as happy and innocent as he'd been in that holograph, but he was afraid that was impossible. Luke had seen too much, learned too much, suffered too much to regain that childhood joy. And most of it, Anakin knew, was his own fault. He blinked back tears and shut the book. It had been a hard day for him, too. Seeing the homestead, remembering his mother and her death. He hadn't thought much about Owen and Beru, he realized guiltily. He had never known them well, scarcely at all, really, but they had raised his son, and he owed them a great debt of gratitude for that.  
  
He swallowed hard and passed his hand over his eyes. He'd caused so much suffering and death. He could feel his guilt and anguish threatening to overcome him, and he tried to push it away. He couldn't change the past. It was better to concentrate on the present.  
  
That reminded him that he had forgotten to check for messages when he and Luke had come in that evening. Sure enough, they'd missed a call from Coruscant. He looked at his chrono. It wouldn't be late on Coruscant. He called back.  
  
Han answered. "Hey, Anakin. Leia's not here right now. We tried to reach you earlier."  
  
"Yes, I was just returning your call. Have you been able to learn anything about Allyn Yewly?"  
  
Han looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Well, yeah, as a matter of fact, Lando has heard of him before. He did some business with Yewly in the past."  
  
When Han didn't continue, Anakin said, "Well?"  
  
Han sighed. "Well, the last time Lando saw him was about a year ago. Yewly owned some gas mines. At Bespin."  
  
Anakin's jaw dropped. "What did you say?" he whispered.  
  
TBC 


	14. Bespin I

Author's Notes: Thank you so much, Jkay, Jade the Sith, and kayladie for responding and giving feedback. You've all been so kind. I'm so happy to know that someone is reading and enjoying my stories. It's very encouraging to me. Thank you all so much.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I write for fun, not money.  
  
The Lost Ones Part 13  
  
Bespin.  
  
Luke gazed at the towers and spires of Cloud City and thought about how much he didn't want to be here. He really didn't want to be here. Neither did his father for that matter. He had been as white as a sheet when he had told Luke where the trail for the missing Colzin women was leading them now.  
  
Luke had simply stared at him, speechless, while Anakin had taken a deep breath and said resolutely, "I certainly would never have chosen to return there, but if Betta and Keren are at Bespin, I owe it to them to go." He paused, then suggested, "But there's no reason why you have to. We could stop by Coruscant. You could stay with Leia while I go on to Cloud City."  
  
It was a tempting offer. Luke had absolutely no desire to revisit the site of his most demoralizing and painful defeat. But even as he considered it, he knew it was not an option. If he refused to accompany his father, then Anakin would realize he wasn't at peace with the memories, and Luke was still determined to keep that from him. Not to mention that taking refuge on Coruscant and leaving Anakin to deal with the memories alone would be a cowardly thing to do. Luke knew he had his faults, but cowardice was not one of them.  
  
"I'm coming," he'd announced firmly.  
  
Anakin had managed to look both relieved and anxious at once. "Are you sure you want to?"  
  
//No! Of course I don't want to. I just don't have any choice.// Luke nodded. "Yes," he had replied aloud.  
  
So they had left Tatooine and set course for the gaseous planet Bespin.  
  
As Anakin guided the Angel toward the landing platforms, Luke clenched his cybernetic right hand into a fist and fought back naseau as he remembered making this same approach in his X-wing almost a year ago. //Stop.// he ordered himself. Seeing Cloud City again was going to be incredibly difficult. The only way to get through it without breaking down and alerting his father to his condition would be to concentrate on the task at hand and not think about the past. He could suppress the memories. He had done that for months. Luke didn't why it had become so difficult to push them away these past weeks, but he was going to have to forget them now. He was not going to make things any worse between Anakin and himself. They would complete their search on Bespin and move on. //And if-when-I get through this, maybe I can keep the memories away and things can get better for us.//  
  
He looked over at Anakin, saw that his father's face was grim and his eyes filled with pain, and knew that coming here was just as difficult for Anakin as it was for him. Maybe even more so.  
  
Anakin brought the ship to a halt and they descended the ramp without speaking. A man in a navy and gold New Republic uniform hurried towards them.  
  
"I am pleased to greet you, Lord Va-," the man broke off abruptly, his face turning bright red as he realized his faux pas. "Um, Master Skywalker. I apologize for, I mean, we're still used to-"  
  
Anakin simply nodded and held up his hand to stop the awkward explanation. "It is all right. I know many of the New Republic officers here are former Imperials, as I am myself. I prefer to be called Anakin Skywalker now, but I understand that people accustomed to my being Lord Vader might have trouble changing their perceptions." He sighed, feeling an enormous wave of guilt wash over him, although he wasn't sure exactly why. Other than the time when he had been searching for Luke, he had been a tough, but fair leader of the Imperial troops and most of them still held him in respect. The title "Lord Vader" did not necessarily have the same painful connotations for them as it did for his son and himself.  
  
He decided that the guilt must come just from the environment. Even for his Vader persona, he had behaved atrociously at Bespin. He had committed acts here that went against every standard of decency and justice. //Don't coat it over with fancy words.// he told himself. //I brutalized every member of my family here. Psychologically, physically, they all suffered here because of me.//  
  
He glanced at his son beside him and had a sudden impulse to drop to his knees and beg Luke's forgiveness. But he'd apologized many times before and Luke had always told him to let the past go and move on. He sighed. That was probably the best way. Just do the job and try not to dwell on the past.  
  
He looked back at their host and said firmly, "My son and I are searching for two women who were slaves belonging to a gas mine owner named Allyn Yewly. Are there any records of the former slaves, or perhaps of Mr. Yewly himself?"  
  
"The name 'Yewly' is unfamiliar to me. But many former citizens fled when the Empire annexed Cloud City. There are records on former slaves, sir, but they are located on the different moons where the mines are. You will have to travel to each moon to view the records. We have a cloud-car transportation system that connects all the moons to Cloud City. I can take you to the main station here, if you like," the man suggested.  
  
The Jedi agreed, and their guide led them along the softly gleaming halls until they came to large area where crowds of people waited to get on the cloud-cars that zoomed in and out at regular intervals. Luke and Anakin were both quiet along the way, both of them trying unsuccessfully not to remember the last time they'd walked around Cloud City. Their host looked relieved when they reached the station and Anakin informed him that they could manage on their own the rest of the way.  
  
As soon as he left them, Luke spoke for the first time since they'd landed. "Father, why don't we split up and go to different moons? We can search the records twice as fast that way."  
  
Anakin considered. Luke had a valid point. The search would go faster if they separated, and though Luke left it unsaid, they both wanted to get away from Bespin as quickly as possible. On the other hand, Anakin knew that being here had to be an ordeal for Luke as well as himself, even though with Luke still keeping his thoughts strongly shielded, he couldn't pick up specific feelings from him. But Luke's voice was as brittle as the glitterstim threads they'd seen on Kessel, and he was looking pale and tense. Anakin wanted to be with him to offer emotional support.  
  
"I don't know, Luke. It might be better if we stayed together," he said.  
  
"Why? There's no danger here," //Not anymore.// Luke shoved that thought away and continued, his voice slightly sharper than at first. "If we split up, we might even finish searching today. I'll take that cloud- car," he pointed to the right, "and we can meet back at the Angel for dinner tonight. We can call each other if we find anything. See you tonight," and he took off before Anakin could protest.  
  
Anakin watched him leave, amazed, saddened, and yes, a little angry that Luke would simply brush off his father's concerns and take off on his own. He suddenly remembered how close he and Luke had been at the beginning of this journey. They had freely shared thoughts and feelings, had enjoyed being together. No matter if the search took longer, Luke wouldn't have wanted to go away by himself then. They had been a team.  
  
//What about now, son? Are we still a team? Because it doesn't feel like we are to me anymore.// Anakin found himself blinking back tears as he headed over to a cloud-car line.  
  
He boarded the car and soon had landed on the nearest moon to Bespin. He asked directions to the records center and spent the rest of the morning seated at a computer, looking vainly for any mention of Betta and Keren, or of any slaves that might fit their descriptions. It was slow work, because many slaves had come and gone over the years, and because the situation with Luke kept distracting him.  
  
//What exactly has gone wrong, and when did it start?// he wondered. //If the tension had only just begun, I would think it was all because we're here at Bespin, but Luke's been upset and hiding something from me for weeks now. Since the rebellion on Kessel. No, even before that. He snapped at me before we even landed on Kessel.// Anakin shook his head in frustration. Try as he might, he just could not understand why Luke had suddenly, for no apparent reason, begun distancing himself from him.  
  
Abruptly he switched off the computer and stood up. He wanted to find Betta and Keren, and leave this place, but he couldn't concentrate on that right now. He had to try to fix his deteriorating relationship with his son. Confronting Luke head-on was not working, but it had occurred to him that there was someone else who might be able to shed some light on their problem. Someone who understood Luke better than he did.  
  
He headed back for the cloud-car terminal. There was probably a communicator which he could use to call Coruscant around here somewhere, but he would rather have this conversation from the privacy of the Angel.  
  
Luke had also gone to one of the many moons surrounding Bespin, only to find that the records center there had been temporarily closed for repainting, even though to him the walls seemed as clean and bright as all the others. Their records had been sent to the Baron-Administrator's office back on Cloud City. With a sigh, he boarded the next car and went back. On the way to the gleaming city surrounded by red and pink clouds, he brooded over the surprised, hurt expression he'd glimpsed on Anakin's face as he'd left him. //I thought I wasn't a coward, but maybe I am. I didn't want to abandon Father to face this place alone, but then I ran away from him within fifteen minutes of landing. And that's exactly what I did. I ran away, because being near him brought it all back so clearly and I just couldn't stand it.//  
  
Luke realized that he'd been running away for a long time now. Running away from the past, hiding the memories, blocking them, denying them, anything other actually dealing openly with them. //But how do I deal with them? I really don't want to hurt Father, and he's the only one here now. I wish Leia or Han had been in when I called the other night.// On the way to Bespin, Luke had waited one night until Anakin was asleep, and then had called Coruscant. He had hoped to speak with his sister or friend and tell them about his nightmares and flashbacks. He'd thought that if he could just talk about them, it might help. Unfortunately, neither of them had been in. Even Chewie and Lando hadn't been around. They all seemed so busy these days, it was hard to catch them at home, and Luke didn't want to leave a message. He was afraid they'd call back when Anakin was awake. And Anakin hadn't slept particularly well on the way here, either so Luke had decided not to try to call back. He had just resigned himself to waiting until the mission was over and they could all be together again.  
  
He was so deep in thought that he was surprised when the cloud-car pulled into the main station. He joined the group of people jostling their way out of the car and made it to one of the corridors to the main part of the city. Then he stopped and considered his next move. He should go find the new Baron-Administrator's office and see about checking the records, but instead he felt drawn towards another part of the city. Not so much drawn by the Force, but simply by his own need to face up to these terrible memories before he went mad or completely destroyed the bond between his father and himself. Luke closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He'd never been to this part of Cloud City and wasn't sure how to get to the carbon-freezing chamber from here, but maybe the Force would help him get a sense of direction.  
  
Anakin heard the communicator buzzing as he entered the lounge. He hurried to turn it on and wasn't entirely surprised to see his daughter's image there. The whole family seemed to have an uncanny knack for knowing when they were needed.  
  
They greeted one another, and then Leia said, "I just wanted to check on you and Luke, see how you were doing. I know it's not easy for either of you to be at Bespin. I sure wouldn't want to go back there."  
  
"It's funny. I was just getting ready to call you. I'm all right, but I'm very worried about your brother. I don't know what's bothering him, but it started several weeks ago." Anakin described the way their relationship had gone downhill, how Luke seemed to be almost at the point of a breakdown, and finished with, "I don't know how to handle it, Leia. I don't even know what's wrong with him. You understand Luke better than anyone. Do you have any idea what I should do? I'm getting desperate."  
  
Leia bit her lip in concern. "And you said you don't know of anything that's happened on your journey to upset him?"  
  
"Well, nothing had happened when I first began noticing Luke's behavior. You know we just left Tatooine, and that was very sad and trying, but Luke was unhappy before that," Anakin told her.  
  
"I just can't imagine Luke turning away from you," Leia said. "You two have been so close." She pondered the situation over a few minutes and then continued, "I think it has something to do with Bespin, Father."  
  
"But this has been going on for weeks, and we only recently found out we were coming here," Anakin protested.  
  
But Leia shook her head stubbornly. "Maybe he had some premonition through the Force that you'd end up back at Bespin. Or maybe something happened that you don't know about. Remember when we were on Naboo, and we were walking in the countryside. You saw a bent, knobby old tree, and you said you didn't like it because it reminded you of Palpatine for some reason."  
  
Anakin frowned. "I remember, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, you saw the tree and it brought back bad memories for you. But if anyone else saw that tree, it probably wouldn't mean a thing to them," Leia sighed. "I'm just saying that something could have reminded Luke of Bespin, and it might not be obvious to anyone else."  
  
They were quiet for a while as Anakin considered her words. Then Leia added, "I could be wrong, but I can't help thinking it must involve you in some way, or Luke would have talked to you. I mean, Luke's not really outgoing, but he likes people. It's not like him to isolate himself." She hesitated, but then went on, "After Bespin, Luke and I were-, well, you can imagine the shape we were in. Neither of us wanted to talk much, but we just clung to each other all the time. We were hardly ever apart."  
  
She stopped as she saw tears in her father's eyes. "I'm sorry, Father. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, but my point is that Luke would be more likely to be stuck to you like glue if he were upset, unless it somehow involved you. And, well, Bespin does come to mind."  
  
"Yes," he agreed sadly, "I suppose it does."  
  
There was another silence, and then Anakin said, "But Luke has always seemed at peace about it. You know how often I've apologized, and I know that it's not enough, but Luke has always said that he'd forgiven me. I guess I thought he'd resolved any pain about-" he faltered. "About what I did."  
  
"Well, I don't know for sure what's wrong with Luke. It could be something completely different. Why don't you try talking with him again? And, Father, maybe you should let him know that it's okay to talk about Bespin with you."  
  
"I have told him that he can talk with me about anything," Anakin countered, a little indignantly.  
  
"But, Father, you were hurt when we were talking about the past just now. I don't want to hurt anyone, but-" and she gave him a wry grin. "You and I both know if something needs to be said, I'll say it. Luke is more compassionate. He won't want to hurt you by bringing up the past, I'm sure. You need to let him know that it's okay to talk about it, even if it does cause you pain."  
  
As if Leia's words had been the final piece of a puzzle, everything suddenly fell into place for Anakin. He wondered how he had not realized sooner. //Oh, Luke. You could have come to me. I'm so sorry.//  
  
"Thank you, Leia. I'm going to go find Luke now. Good-bye, and we will see you again soon."  
  
"You'd better. Don't get so caught up in your mission that you forget my wedding," she smiled. "And, Father, call me back and let me know how things go with Luke. I want to talk with him, too."  
  
Anakin smiled back at her. "We will call you, and as for the wedding, I wouldn't miss it for anything. Don't worry."  
  
They cut the connection, and Anakin's smile faded as he reached out through the Force to locate his son. 


	15. Bespin II

Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. Thank you, kayladie, Jade the Sith, and Lady Evenstar, for your wonderful reviews. They're so encouraging. I've done a lot of thinking about what Luke and Anakin's relationship would have been like if Anakin had survived, and I do think they would be close, but still would have to work some things out. I just don't think that Luke could get over such a traumatic experience like Bespin unscathed emotionally. I'm so happy you approve of my portrayal.  
  
Okay, on with Chapter 14. Be warned-lots of father/son mush in here.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns SW. I write for fun, not money.  
  
The Lost Ones Part 14  
  
Bespin.  
  
Luke found it surprisingly easy to locate the carbon-freezing chamber. He let the Force lead him through the passages of Cloud City until he came to one that seemed familiar. He followed it to the end and there it was- the chamber where Leia had watched Han be encased in carbonite, where he had begun the ill-fated duel with his father.  
  
He hesitated at the doorway, then stepped in and looked about. It was just a large, dimly lit room with a carbon-freezing unit. There was no sign of the terror and tragedy that had once played out here.  
  
The tall staircase lay ahead, and Luke slowly walked up them, remembering how he had climbed them before to face an imposing, dark spector at the top. He sighed, thinking of how he had been the aggressor then. //That was a mistake. The Force should only be used for defense, never attacking..// For a moment, he wondered how things might have been different if he had waited, let his father make the first move. Or if Vader had disclosed the truth of their kinship at the beginning. Or if Ben and Yoda had told him, and he'd already known. Could everything still have worked out for the best? Or would he himself have turned to darkness?  
  
Luke shook his head. Whatever might have been didn't matter now. It was useless to speculate. He thought about how the duel had begun. He had been so brash and impetuous then. How Vader must have held him in contempt! //But I learned . Too quickly.// Luke went back down the stairs and wandered to a maintenance and control room. The room where his father had really begun to demonstrate his domination.  
  
Everything seemed to be back in place. There were no large pieces of equipment lying about. The great circular window had been repaired. Tears blurred Luke's vision as he thought of how his father had beaten and bloodied him here. And it had only gotten worse. He went to the window and looked out. //I crashed through and fell to the gantry. What if I had fallen all the way then? Would Father have stopped me? Probably, he couldn't lure me to the dark side if I were dead. But he didn't mind placing me in danger. Most parents would die themselves before letting any harm come to their children. Why was he different then?//  
  
Because he had been on the dark side. Luke knew that, but realized that maybe he didn't fully understand. He was expecting his father to have shown some sort of caring for him even then. But relationships were different on the dark side. //Still, was not killing me the best he could do?//  
  
Luke rested his forehead against the cool glass of a window pane. He decided to try to find a way to the gantry. He'd come this far. He might as well see that, too.  
  
He found a turbolift and went down. It opened onto a narrow catwalk that led to the gantry. Luke made his way to the end of the walkway and stared at the spot where he had lost his hand to his father. Where Vader had told him the truth that would change his life forever. Where he had first chosen to risk death rather than turn to the darkness that had consumed his father.  
  
He remembered the agony of the lightsaber slicing through his wrist, the terrible scent of burned flesh. And his father gazing at him dispassionately from behind black sockets, not caring how he had maimed and destroyed his son. Luke slid to the floor. He rested his head on his knees and wept.  
  
Suddenly, Anakin was there. He knelt in front of Luke and reached to embrace him, then paused, unsure if Luke would welcome his touch now. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling his own heart break at the sight of his son's tears.  
  
Luke looked beyond him to the gantry. "Why?" he choked.  
  
Anakin understood that Luke was asking about the past. He, too, looked at the gantry, then, with a shudder, he looked back at Luke. How could he ever explain his actions? They were incomprehensible to him now as well. He could remember what he had been thinking and feeling, but he could no longer understand how he could have been so brutal, so unfeeling. But Luke deserved an answer.  
  
"I wanted you with me," he said simply. "At the time, I thought the only way that could happen would be if you turned to the dark side. I did everything possible to make you angry and afraid." Anakin's throat constricted and tears spilled down his cheeks. "I hurt you," he whispered. "Because I wanted to stop the fight, and I wanted to turn you to the dark side. I know how inexcusable that sounds. And it is. I mean, I can never give you a reason that would make my behavior here justifiable. It wasn't."  
  
For a few moments they wept quietly. Then Anakin gathered his courage and though he was almost afraid to hear the answer, he asked in a hoarse voice, "Can you still forgive me?"  
  
Even through his tears, Luke looked surprised. "I already forgave you," he said. His voice caught and he began sobbing again.  
  
"Can I hold you?" Anakin whispered.  
  
For answer, Luke moved into his arms and rested his head on his father's shoulder. Anakin hugged him close and buried his face against the top of his son's head, his tears falling on Luke's fair hair. He sent the love and fierce protectiveness he now felt across their mind-link, hoping it would be some comfort to his son, and felt a small thrill in the midst of his anguish as he realized that Luke had dropped the shields that had blocked him these past weeks.  
  
Anakin tentatively reached out again through the link, offering to help bear the burden of the past. This time Luke let him see the memories and, hurtful as it was for both of them, somehow sharing the experience and feeling the love and comfort that flowed between them now eased the pain. Healing tears fell freely, and father and son clung to one another for a long time.  
  
After a while, when the tide of memories began to ebb, Anakin asked softly, "Is this what's been bothering you, son?"  
  
Luke nodded without raising his head from his father's shoulder. Wordlessly he showed Anakin the events from Nar Shaddaa to the present that had brought the past back to him so vividly.  
  
/Why didn't you say something? I could have helped you then./ Anakin sent as he ran his fingers through his son's hair and rested his cheek against the top of Luke's head.  
  
/I didn't want to hurt you./  
  
/It hurts me even more to think about you suffering all alone, Luke. Promise me you won't ever shut me out again./  
  
Luke nodded again. /I won't./  
  
/Because traumatic events are not easy to get over. I probably know that better than anyone. If anything starts to upset you again, I want you to come to me. Even if it's about me. Especially if it's about me. If I can help you, then I feel just a little better, too. Okay?/ Anakin leaned back enough to gaze deeply into Luke's eyes, though he still kept his arms around him.  
  
His heart lifted when Luke gave him a small smile. /Okay./  
  
Anakin pulled him close once more and held Luke to his heart. /My poor baby. I'm so sorry. I'd give anything if I could only go back in time and change things./  
  
/I know, Father./ Luke leaned against him a few minutes more, feeling more at peace than he had in a long while. /I love you./  
  
/And I love you, son./ Anakin kissed his forehead.  
  
Finally Luke looked up and said aloud, "Let's go back to the Angel now, Father."  
  
Anakin helped him to his feet and kept an arm around his shoulders as they made their way through Cloud City to their ship. Indeed, Anakin tended to him almost as if he were a little boy the rest of the day. He guided Luke to the sofa in the lounge and tucked a blanket around him. He flipped through holonet channels until he found Luke's favorite show and then fixed them both steaming bowls of soup. He brought their meal into the lounge and hesitated before handing Luke a bowl and spoon.  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows and grinned, "You know, Father, I can feed myself. I walk and dress myself, too. And a few years ago, I even learned to talk."  
  
"Smart alec." But Anakin grinned back, pleased to see that Luke was recovering his cheerful personality.  
  
They called Coruscant and spoke to Leia, reassuring her that everything was all right now, then spent a quiet evening sitting side by side on the sofa, watching the holonet and not saying much, but it was a comfortable silence. Luke leaned against his father, and Anakin had an arm around him the whole time.  
  
Luke could feel himself growing drowsy when a thought occurred to him and he mumbled, "We didn't check the records today."  
  
"We'll do it tomorrow," Anakin replied easily.  
  
Luke reached to take his father's hand. "Together," he promised.  
  
Anakin smiled and with his other hand, he smoothed Luke's hair. "Yes, together," he agreed softly. "Rest now, son. I'm here."  
  
They fell asleep like that. Anakin briefly considered getting Luke up and each of them going to their own rooms, but he just didn't want to be apart from his son anymore. They had nearly lost one another so many times before, and this last time had been particularly disturbing to Anakin. But it was all right now, he reflected as he stroked Luke's hair once more. Obi-Wan had been right. They were closer and stronger than before, and he felt that never again would they face a problem like this. The past could well come back to trouble them, and it probably would. Anakin realized the truth of his earlier words. Traumatic events often came back to haunt people. But at least now he and Luke knew they could work through it together.  
  
TBC 


	16. BespinNaboo

Author's Notes: Thank you, kayladie and Jade the Sith. I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter, mush and all. I loved writing it, but then I love mush and angst. Here's the next chapter.  
  
The Lost Ones Part 15  
  
Bespin/Naboo  
  
Anakin began the ignition sequence as Luke came into the cockpit. They were leaving Bespin and returning to Naboo. An extensive search of the slave records on Bespin had not turned up any clues of Betta and Keren Colzin's whereabouts, and in fact, their one lead-the mother/daughter slave pair that they had traced from Tatooine- had turned out to be a dead end.  
  
The day after father and son had reconciled in the carbon-freezing chamber, they had been going through the records on one of Bespin's many moons when Luke had noticed a reference about the slaves of Allyn Yewly. All of that dealer's slaves had been freed and had taken a transport to Corellia. None of them had been heard from since.  
  
Anakin and Luke had decided that they would go to Corellia and continue the search, but first they had to return to the lake retreat for Leia and Han's wedding. Anakin was beginning to wonder if their mission was a lost cause. Discouraging as that thought was, he still felt his heart grow lighter when Luke entered and gave him a smile. Coming to Bespin had been painful for both of them, but they had resolved the estrangement of the past weeks and grown even closer.  
  
Luke headed for the co-pilot's chair, but Anakin stopped him. "Why don't you fly her this time?"  
  
His son looked surprised. "Me?"  
  
"Why not?" Anakin grinned at him. "The last I heard you were a pretty good pilot. Besides, the Angel is your ship, too. I bought her for both of us."  
  
"Well," Luke grinned back. "If you insist."  
  
Anakin stood up and, as he moved over to let Luke have the pilot's chair, he couldn't resist reaching out to hug his son again. They'd done enough hugging and talking over the past couple of days to make up for the twenty years they'd missed, but Anakin was just so thankful that Luke still loved him that he couldn't help it. Luke returned the embrace and seemed to cling to him for just a moment before stepping back and smiling at his father again. Anakin noticed with relief that Luke looked healthier and happier than he had for some time. He'd definitely been sleeping and eating better since their reconciliation.  
  
Anakin felt tears come to his eyes, but he didn't want to get too maudlin so he blinked them away and said cheerfully, "All right, Commander Skywalker. Take us home."  
  
"I'm not a commander anymore, but I'll take us home," Luke remarked as they strapped in. "Next stop, Naboo."  
  
They had a quiet trip, and they were both in good spirits as the Angel approached Naboo a few days later. They had been talking about their upcoming trip to Corellia and Luke had suggested that perhaps they ought to go back to Coruscant and study the Imperial records again if they had no luck on Han's home world, when Anakin suddenly froze.  
  
"What is it, Father?" Luke looked at him curiously and laid a hand on Anakin's arm.  
  
The older Jedi shook his head slowly. "It's probably nothing, but I just remembered that Palpatine had a house on Naboo, and he kept some of his records there."  
  
"But that house has been destroyed, Father. I remember King Tripday telling us at one of those dinners that there was a big debate on Naboo about whether they ought to rebuild something on the site or just leave it bare."  
  
"There were some tunnels and rooms underground where he kept private information," Anakin answered. "Things he really didn't want anyone else to know about. You know what a rat's maze he had built under the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. He was fanatical about having secret passageways and escape tunnels. I bet those underground rooms here haven't been discovered yet. I think I'm the only one still alive who even knew of them."  
  
"What happened to the people who built them?" Luke asked.  
  
Anakin wore a grim expression. "Palpatine killed them as soon as the work was finished."  
"Oh." Luke was quiet for a moment. "Where was the house?"  
  
"On the outskirts of Theed. I'm not sure exactly where. I never went there. I just heard him speak of it once or twice."  
  
"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find. I guess it wouldn't hurt to check there before we leave Naboo. We might find some clue about what he did with the Colzins."  
  
Anakin nodded. "Why don't we go check it out now? We could land in Theed, find the house and see if there's anything there before we head on to the lake retreat."  
  
Luke agreed, so they landed at a spaceport in Naboo's capital and asked for directions to Palpatine's former residence from a local security guard. He gave them a funny look, but apparently decided that since they were Jedi it must be all right, and pointed them in the right direction.  
  
A short time later they were standing on a quiet street looking at a burned area filled with rubble. At one time this place had been part of a nice neighborhood, but then Palpatine had bought all the surrounding land and leveled the houses there, creating his own little estate. After his death, the citizens of Theed had burned his residence, but apparently had not finished clearing off debris.  
  
Luke looked at his father. "So how do we get to these underground tunnels?"  
  
"Let's check by the chimneys," Anakin suggested. "There were usually hidden doors or panels there."  
  
Several chimneys were still standing, though they were charred and blackened from the fire. Luke and Anakin studied each one carefully. At the last one, Anakin tapped against a brick on the side, and with a groaning noise, the chimney swung to one side, revealing a trapdoor underneath with a narrow staircase spiraling down.  
  
Father and son looked at one another. "Be careful. There may be guard droids or traps," Anakin warned. Luke nodded solemnly. They drew their lightsabers and cautiously started down the staircase, Anakin in the lead.  
At the bottom a tunnel branched off to the right and left. They were trying to decide which way to explore first when a humanoid droid similar to 3PO stepped out of the shadows. The two Jedi spun to face him, lightsabers ready.  
  
"Halt. Are you authorized visitors? If so, you must open the control panel on my chest and enter the proper access code. Unless you know the access code, I am programmed to blow up this complex in the next 45 seconds," the droid told them.  
  
Luke and Anakin exchanged glances. Anakin murmured, "I know several secret access codes, but which one would he have used here?"  
  
He started towards the droid, but Luke stopped him. "Father, it's too dangerous. Let's just leave."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "No. Clever as he was, Palpatine was not particularly creative. I'm fairly certain he would have used the same code as in the Imperial Palace tunnels."  
  
He opened the panel on the droid's chest and began pushing buttons as Luke said softly to no one in particular, "He's fairly certain? Oh, I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
The feeling was unfounded, though. After a tense pause, the droid spoke in a much more subservient tone. "Welcome, Masters. How may I assist you?"  
  
Anakin and Luke exchanged relieved grins.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you down here?" Luke asked.  
  
"I am M4U, a specially designed and modified protocol droid, sir," it replied. "My job is to purchase necessary supplies for our guests."  
  
"Guests?" Anakin demanded, but Luke was already starting down the right tunnel. He had experienced a niggling sensation when they had been coming down the stairs, but it had been so faint that he had not really been aware of it until now. At the droid's words, though, he suddenly realized that he was sensing life forms somewhere close by.  
  
"This way, Father," he called over his shoulder. Anakin hurried after him and together they hurried down the tunnel until they came to a locked door at the end.  
  
Luke cut through the locking mechanism with his lightsaber and as the door slid open, Anakin stepped inside cautiously. The room was rather large and though it was sparsely furnished with only a couple of cots and chairs, it was clean. Two women, one very young and one middle-aged, jumped up from their chairs and stared at him.  
  
"Who are you?" the older one demanded suspiciously.  
  
Anakin stared at them. Both had long, blonde hair. One had blue eyes and the other brown. Even without asking their names, he knew who they were. Tears came to his eyes.  
  
"Luke," he whispered. "We've found them."  
  
TBC 


	17. Naboo II

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter of "The Lost Ones" and before it begins, I just wanted to say thank you, again, to everyone who gave me such wonderful reviews. I loved writing this story, and I'm so happy to know some other people enjoyed it, too. Your kind words have been so encouraging. Thank you.  
  
If anyone is interested, I'm currently working on a third story in this series. It's called "Fear" and it's about how Luke and Anakin begin training padawans at their lake retreat. Unfortunately, though, some people on Naboo aren't very happy about the Jedi being re-established, and they'll resort to violence to try to drive them away. I'm going to begin posting it on Wednesday, Sept. 17th.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. I write for fun, not for money.  
  
The Lost Ones-16  
  
Naboo.  
  
Anakin knocked softly on the door to Leia's room at the lake retreat. It was almost time for the wedding ceremony to begin, and this would probably be his last chance to speak privately with his daughter for some time.  
  
"Come in, Father," Leia called.  
  
He entered with a smile. "Now, how did you know it was me?"  
  
"I can pick up a few things through the Force, you know," she teased. "Besides, the choices are rather limited. Han can't see me before the wedding. We've had enough bad luck. I'm not taking any chances on more. Luke and Lando are supposed to be fetching the holy man from the village now. And as best man, or Wookie, Chewie's probably got his hands full trying to keep Han from going crazy about now."  
  
"I could have been one of the droids."  
  
"R2 can't knock, and 3PO just left. I think he's still a bit disappointed that we aren't having a big formal ceremony on Coruscant."  
  
Anakin gave a small shrug. "He'll get over it. Personally, I'm happy you wanted to get married here." He studied her in silence for a moment. He had kept a few holographs from his and Padme's wedding day, and ever since she had seen her mother's dress, Leia had decided her own dress would be just like it. Unfortunately, Padme's beautiful white lacy gown had been lost, but Leia had had the best seamstresses on Coruscant to sew an exact copy. With her long dark hair falling loose under the veil, the gown, and her eyes glowing with joy, Leia did look extraordinarily like her mother.  
  
Anakin reached out to touch her cheek. "You are so beautiful, daughter."  
  
Leia stepped close and hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
Anakin held her close for a while before stepping back and saying, "I wish your mother could be here."  
  
She nodded. "So do I." After a moment's hesitation, she added. "But, Father, I want you to know how glad I am that you're here. I didn't realize at first how much I had missed having my natural father. I was always close to my adoptive parents, and when I first found out about you, I couldn't imagine ever thinking of you as my parent. But the more I've gotten to know you these past months, the more you've filled a space in my heart that I didn't even know was there." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Father."  
  
He had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak. "For what?"  
  
Leia smiled. "For coming back to us. I just wanted you to know that Luke's not the only one who loves and needs you."  
  
Blinking back tears, Anakin ran his hand lightly over the top of head. "Thank you, dear heart." He realized he had mussed the veil and looked suddenly dismayed. "Oops. Let me fix that."  
  
He awkwardly tried to straighten the veil before Leia laughed and moved over to the mirror. "That's all right. I'll do it."  
  
Just then Luke appeared in the doorway. "Leia, are you ready? The holy man's here, and Han's about to pass out. I don't think he can hold on much longer."  
  
Leia surveyed herself in the mirror one final time, then turned to face her father and brother. "How do I look?"  
  
"Lovely," Anakin whispered.  
  
Luke stepped close and took her hand. "Never prettier."  
  
The three of them embraced and then Luke headed out to the terrace. A few minutes later, Anakin solemnly escorted Leia outside while R2 played a recording of gentle, soothing music. The late afternoon sun painted a golden haze on the scene and at first Leia couldn't see Han clearly. He was a smaller silhouette next to Chewbacca's giant form. As she walked closer and took her place by his side, though, the angle of sunlight changed and she could see him plainly-how all traces of his nervousness vanished in a happy grin when she approached, how handsome he looked in the midnight blue suit he had bought for the occasion, and the sparkle in his eyes when Anakin placed her hand in his and stepped to the side with the others.  
  
The ceremony was brief and they were all a bit surprised when the holy man pronounced Han and Leia husband and wife. For a second they all stood quiet as the couple shared a lingering kiss. Then as the newly-married Han and Leia Solo turned to face them, Lando exclaimed, "Woo-hoo! They actually did it. I can't believe it."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing and they headed inside for a scrumptious wedding feast. 3PO might have been denied his chance to supervise a formal marriage ceremony, but he seemed to have taken comfort in planning a seven-course meal for afterwards. It was late when Lando and Chewbacca wished the couple a happy honeymoon and left to take the holy man back to the temple in the village. Leia and Han headed off to change clothes and collect their luggage. When they came back to the hallway, Luke was waiting for them.  
  
"Here," he said simply, handing each of them a small package.  
  
He watched as they opened their presents. Each gift contained two small identical items-a holograph of the three of them taken long ago in the first weeks after they'd met (Leia and Han had obviously been arguing about something-they were glaring daggers at each other in the holo), and a small medallion engraved with some type of seal.  
  
Leia and Han both burst out laughing at the holo. Then Han held up the medallion while Leia gave her brother a curious look.  
  
"It's our new family crest," Luke explained. "See, on the right there's a falcon for Han. The dove on the other side represents you, Leia, because you're part of the government that is bringing peace. And the lightsaber in the middle stands for Father and me. It's a symbol of the Jedi. And to show that our family will always defend justice and honor. And one another."  
  
They stared at each other in silence, too moved to speak. Then they all came together in a great hug. Finally they stepped apart and Leia wiped at her eyes. Luke grabbed one of their bags and they walked outside where Anakin was waiting.  
  
It was time Leia and Han to leave, but for some reason they all seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"So, what are you guys gonna be up to while we're gone?" Han asked after a moment.  
  
"Well, in a few days we're going back to Roon to bring the Arixil family here. Elissa's parents wanted to come visit before deciding if she could come here. Then we're going to see if Gil wants to leave the orphanage and become a padawan, and notify Tera to come as well," Anakin responded.  
  
"What about Keren Colzin?" Leia inquired. "Didn't you say she was Force-sensitive?"  
  
"Keren Miret," Luke told her. "She's decided to take on her father's new surname, along with Betta. And, yes, we think she may be Force-sensitive, but she wants to spend some time in Theed and get to know her father before making any decisions about becoming a Jedi."  
  
They stood in awkward silence for a few more moments. Then Han cleared his throat, "I guess we'd better get going."  
  
Anakin hugged his daughter and then held out his hand to Han, "I guess we're officially family now."  
  
Han shook his father-in-law's hand with a wry grin. "Yeah, who'd have ever thought?"  
  
Anakin looked into his new son-in-law's eyes, "I'm glad."  
  
Han stared back at him a moment and then nodded in agreement. "Me, too."  
  
Luke and Leia smiled at each other, hugged one more time, and then Leia and Han clasped each other's hands and hurried up the Falcon's ramp, eager to begin married life together.  
  
As the Falcon soared away, Anakin curled his hand around the back of Luke's neck. "You okay?" Joyous though the occasion was, he knew how close Luke was to his sister and friend, and he didn't want Luke to feel lonely.  
  
He needn't have worried. His son leaned against him and said softly, "I've never been happier."  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- 


End file.
